Pointé de Amour
by Liber amans puellae
Summary: Kyoko is once again a substitute manager as a Love me assignment. Enter Kaede Inoue, who despite having made her debut only three months ago has already been dubbed 'The Marble Stone Actress' by the entertainment world. But even with her austerity can this actress show LME's No. 1 Love Me member that love can have its own good points?
1. Chapter 1

A plot idea has been gnawing at me again. I'm going by the anime time line. The manga is still ongoing, but I wish they had continued the anime. I'm skipping a little ahead though, so the filming of Dark Moon is done.

I do not own Skip Beat!, characters, etc. (except Kaede). If I did own this, there would be a second season by now, there's more than enough material for it.

All belong to Yoshiki Nakamura .

* * *

Kyoko tapped her fingers on her lap as she glanced at her watch for the tenth time in the last twelve minutes. She sat on a park bench waiting for someone as part of yet another Love me assignment. Once again, she had to fill a temporary manager position. The President seemed very particular about this one. Then again, when was he not when it came to the Love Me department?

"Her name is Kaede Inoue. She made a big debut about three months ago, but has no manager assigned to her right now. I'm making it your job to help her adjust Mogami-kun. I should warn you now though, she is a bit odd."

Kyoko gulped at the thought of what the President could find "odd". She checked her watch yet again, huffing a bit. She checked the paper the President had given her with the meeting place written down. Kyoko read the paper twice before letting out a scream. The directions were actually across the street, by a statue. She scanned the area to see a figure standing a few inches away from the figure. Mortified, Kyoko soared and stopped short by the woman. She appeared to be in her twenties. The sharp honey colored eyes widened and did a once over at the pink enigma that manifested next to her.

"Um, by any chance…are you Kaede Inoue?" she mumbled the question, hoping deep down that she was not. Even Kyoko herself was aware that the hope was in vain.

The seemingly older woman in question nodded. Kyoko bowed, apologizing repeatedly, bracing for scathing complaints. Fear seized her at the thought of the actress reporting her to the president for her incompetency after giving her what was due to her for making her wait. She felt that this was going to be an incident of her second Love Me assignment all over again.

Kyoko didn't hear a response and looked up, expecting to see nobody there. She was sure the silence meant the woman had walked away. Instead, Kaede was looking down at her, the apathetic face void of any annoyance or anger and she in turn bowed her head. Kaede gestured with her hand that Kyoko should follow her before walking off.

The Love Me member rose with hesitance, walking to catch up to her new charge. She soon saw her standing by the open door of a cab. They both stood still for few seconds before Kaede with a slow wave of her hand conveyed to Kyoko that she should go in first. The orange haired girl rushed over and slipped in and the taxi took off without any seeming instructions.

As they rode on, Kyoko grew more nervous now that they were in an enclosed space and Kaede had yet to even speak to her.

'Maybe she's mad and she's just going to deduct points once the assignment is over? What if she already called the President and made a complaint?!' her thoughts were spiraling further into worry that she didn't take note of the depressing aura she was releasing, causing the driver to glance at her through the back-view mirror and Kaede to raise an eyebrow in her direction.

Her wallowing was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She turned abruptly. Kaede jumped a little from the quick action. At some point unaware to her, they had gotten out of the cab. Horror once again filled her at not only getting the meeting place wrong and being late, but she had completely spaced out. And she had yet to even introduce herself!

She was once again bowing, but the apologies weren't as long. Silence had Kyoko rise from her incline sooner this time to see Kaede was still just…staring her. She then flipped the backpack she was wearing and began to rummage through it. As Kyoko straightened herself, she was startled to have a book being handed to her. It bore the similarity to what Yashiro carried around. By the time she made this observation, Kaede had already walked away. She caught up to her and, wanting to make sure, but still feeling silly asking, she finally piped up:

"Inoue-san?"

Kyoko was waiting to be ignored. Instead, Kaede stood right at the entrance of the building to turn to her.

"Would this have your schedule for the week in it?"

She nodded.

Kyoko responded with nodding, entering the building with the fellow actress.

* * *

She initially thought that it was simply Kaede ignoring her because she found Kyoko a burden she just had to have around. However, it wouldn't explain the little things Kaede did: holding open doors for her, finding places for her to rest while she worked, the actress even went out to buy lunch for them both, though realizing only after she ate that that should have been her job.

Speaking of job, their destinations only confused her more. Though she was sure the president said she was an actress, most of the locations Kaede took her seem to be in recording studios. The Love Me member would be placed in a waiting room, sometimes two hours or more. Then she would come out of the studio alone and would take out her phone before gesturing toward the exit with her head. The first day passed in this quizzical silence.

* * *

As the evening of the next day settled, Kaede's last job for the day was not in a place where Kyoko had to wait in a lobby. It appeared that she was starring in action film that was coming out next year in the fall. The young actress looked around this movie set with a warm nostalgia, remembering the time spent in "Dark Moon", her first big role.

Unfortunately, these happy musings were disrupted. A heavy-set man appeared and, to her surprise, all but knocked Kaede to the ground with a clap to the back. Kyoko was even more amazed to see the first noticeable change in Kaede's face since she had met her. The thin mouth turned a fraction, resembling a frown.

"Oh, some expression I see…" the man said with a teasing humor, bent over with Kaede to get a better look at her face.

The movement only remained for a moment; soon she was back to her 'normal' expression. The man's dark eyes narrowed and a sly smirk stretched on his wide face. His attention then turned to Kyoko. Even with becoming accustomed to people deriding her Love Me uniform, embarrassment still managed to make itself evident as she watched his eyes bug out at her jumpsuit. Lucky for her, he also seemed to possess the tact not to mention it.

"You must be her substitute manager." He said with an amiable smile, holding out his hand. After a pause, Kyoko took it and he shook her hand with such warmth that she couldn't help but smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the director, Masaru Akiyama. I'm more inclined to western culture so you'll have to excuse me if I seem forward." He introduced and explained before slapping Kaede on the back again. "Well, Inoue-chan, ready to meet your co-star?"

She said nothing and probably never would have as the director turned at the sound of the studio door opening.

"Ah! Speak of the devil and he shall appear! And in the knick of time too. I was just talking about you!" he yelled across the space, walking over to the two men who had just entered.

"Is that so director?"

Kyoko's head shot up. She knew that voice. That same voice had taunted her from the minute she stepped into LME, wanting to enter showbiz. She stood wide eyed as Ren Tsuruga sauntered over to them, Masaru on one side and Yashiro on the other.

Their eyes met and Ren's widened upon spotting her. The director put any question on his lips on hold as he introduced the taller woman beside Kyoko, who had witness their reactions to one another.

"Tsuruga-kun, I'd like to introduce you to your co-star, Kaede Inoue. Inoue-chan, Ren Tsuruga. I hope that the two of you will work well together."

"Nice to meet you, Inoue-san." Tsuruga bowed, charming gentleman smile ready and in full effect.

Kaede bowed in return, remaining silent.

Yashiro, Kyoko, and the director stared at the actress, amazed to see her not turn shy, happy, nervous, or any other range of emotions many other expressed when finding out they were working with Japan's number one actor. Masaru had gone through all the trouble of not telling her until this moment just to see her reaction. Yashiro was shocked the most of all to see that her face did not even flexed, knowing from numerous experiences how women and girls alike swooned over Ren's smiles.

Masaru got over his surprise first, shaking his head with imperceptible gravity before asking all the other actors and actresses to gather around while he gave final details of tonight's plan. Kyoko sought a place beside Yashiro while others got ready or looked for seats. The capable manager, always happy to see her, was overjoyed to hear she was to be Kaede's substitute manager for the duration on the filming. He chuckled in his mind at the thought of how much fun this was going to be. The two talked for awhile until they saw the group disperse and watched as Ren came over to them.

"Hello Mogami-san." The tall man smiled, real and bright.

Kyoko was sure she was going to see green spots for the next two days. She wondered if she could still be an actress even if she ended up becoming blind.

"Hello Tsuruga-san." She bowed.

"You have another Love Me assignment?" it was more of a rhetorical question, but he asked regardless so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with his manager at that moment. He could feel the teasing grin rolling off the older man.

"Um, yes for Inoue-san." She said dropping her eyes.

She tried to lift them, but her head locked in place. The rehearsal session that she and Ren went through for Katsuki still flashed across her memory. In addition to all the things that happen during filming, Kyoko wasn't sure when she was going to be able to look Ren in the eye again. She was beginning to like the director even more, when he called Ren over, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

The cast adjusted their costumes accordingly as they poured out of changing rooms. Women on the set admired Japan's top actor come out in green sleeveless top, exposing his well built arms. He also wore cargo pants with multiple pockets. Army boots adorned his feet, a tag necklace around his neck, and hand woven bracelet on his wrist. The bracelet he found to be a mismatch.

His character Akira was rugged and unrestrained man who practically raised himself in a jungle type-setting of seclusion. So why would somebody of that demeanor wear a lavender colored bracelet woven out of leather. The director seemed to expect his confusion.

"Nice bracelet, huh?" Masaru asked, a smile seemingly too innocent.

Ren looked over at him, having a feeling he wasn't going to get simple answers out of him for the remainder of this movie.

"It's a gift." The director stated, as if that was all the information Ren needed to figure it out.

"From who?"

"Why, Natsumi, of course."

Masaru swept his hand to Ren's right. He turned around. Walking towards the two was Kaede in a dark green crop top with a tan button down that was knotted under her chest, giving her a midriff. Her bottom half consisted of cargo shorts and dark brown combat boots. She also wore thigh stockings, stopping a few centimeters from her shorts.

"Perfect!" the director yelled as he walked up to her, making a square with his fingers. "Just as I pictured it. Your shape and build coupled with your tan is plausible to pass off as a foreigner."

He circled her, nodding from time to time in approval of her outfit accentuated her figure to his liking. Ren expected her to be uncomfortable, but could only blink as Kaede didn't seem to register that the director was basically checking her out.

"But can you move easily…?" Masaru mumbled as he made another circuit. He stopped in front of her and pointed down, assuming the tone of a photographer talking to a fashion model to pose, "Let's see a spilt."

She complied in an instant, dropping to the ground sideways, running the small shorts even higher, gaining a few lingering glances from the male crew who happen to be nearby.

"Good." He nodded; she rose up as the director questioned Ren about his mobility in his outfit.

Ren assured the older man that he was comfortable with a smile, his mind wandering to the thought of whether Kaede was a person. Both Kaede and Ren got unto a set and listened as the director explained the fighting sequence he wanted to get together.

"Now," he announced as he backed up into his seat, "first test run: fight each other."

Ren's eyes became larger while the actress next to him didn't even blink.

"…Excuse me?" Ren managed to get out.

"I just want you two to start fighting." Masaru repeated, waving with the command of a king wanting entertainment to commence. "Not hit each other. Just a few punches and kicks at one another, make it look real." He elaborated, making some odd gesture with his hands as a picture seem to play in his head that he was enjoying immensely.

The two actors on the set looked at each other. Kaede barely shrugged before walking to the other side of the set. The director appeared to be quite fluent in interpreting Kaede's actions. He smiled and yelled, "Now Tsuruga-kun, I'll warn you now, don't think of going easy on her because she's female!"

Ren found himself stuck. He looked over to where Kaede now stood, stretching her arms, in seeming preparation to fight. After some deliberation, he then assumed a fighting stance. Some of the crew members were surprised that he was actually preparing to fight a woman, but it went unnoticed by the director.

"Action!"

Kaede was first to move. Charging Ren, who braced himself as she approached; she threw a kick at his head which he barely missed. The actress then backed up and began to throw a volley of punches at him. He dodged or blocked them. Her face showed she was making a great effort to hit him, but the punches and kicks that did connect when he blocked were light. The pattern went on for awhile: Kaede attacking and Ren blocking, until the director, tired of Ren being on the defensive, bellowed in frustration, "Come on! Fight back! She's not made of porcelain you know?!"

Ren's eye twitched, glancing at the director. The best tactic he could employ for now was to restrain her. Kaede threw another punch for abdomen. He caught her by her wrist, intending to lower her to the ground but she twisted her hand against his thumb. Instead of retaliating she jumped back and remained where she was, to Ren's surprise. He hadn't heard the director's call for them to stop.

"That's all right for now!"

* * *

They rehearsed several more fight scenes, all while the crew, Kyoko and Yashrio watched the actor and actress with amazement. It was hard to believe they had only just met each other. The interaction during rehearsal was striking contrast to the duo off set. Namely, they didn't say a word to one another unless it was a greeting and farewell. Even then Kaede only stiffly bowed instead of actually talking. Ren thought at first she was simply against socializing, but then her curtness was disconnected to her treatment of Kyoko. Granted she wasn't very outspoken with her either, but her actions weren't as lifeless with her.

The overall aloofness didn't deter the Love Me member. Whether it was getting her water or constantly offering to carry her things. Kyoko did her best to do her part as a manager. The actress in turn would do little things, finding her places to sit, coming up to her during breaks to check on her, even when one or two new job offers appeared, Kaede would hand Kyoko the phone and walk off. It was these gestures that conveyed to Kyoko that Kaede didn't intend to disregard her and it helped her make it through the verging uncomfortable silence when left alone with her quiet charge.

* * *

The next morning director then began directing the scenes needed before they headed out to their main location. He called on the set of actors portraying the younger version of Akira and Natsumi. Ren and Kaede stood by their managers, watching the scene of the children unfold.

 _Young Akira came out of the adjoined room, scratching his stomach under his shirt and plopped into his bed, wrapping the sheets around his slim frame. He seem to fall asleep instantly, but immediately jump straight up in his bed upon hearing the creaking of the bamboo-like door that allowed entrance into his bedroom. He cracked his knuckles, preparing to fight when his eyes widened to find a pair of big brown ones stare up at him, filled with tears. They stared at each other for awhile..._

Ren eventually glanced at his co-star. Kyoko had disappeared. He looked around the set and soon spotted the Love Me member talento walking over to Kaede with a bottle of water in tow. He watched her take a deep breath before standing in front of Kaede and bowing, the bottle in her hands extended before her like some sacrifice. His eyes flickered up to Kaede.

The stone stillness was disrupted by her eyebrow raising a fraction. She put her hand on Kyoko's forehead and raised her from the bent position. Once they made eye contact Kaede shook her head. She raised Kyoko to her full height and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She took the bottle, nodding a bit before downing the contents in one setting.

The director called cut and shouted for Ren and Kaede to get on set. The previous scene had ended with a young Akira and Natsumi asleep in the former's bed. Now a shot was necessary for the time lapse. Kaede removed the beige button down and was given a large t-shirt to wear. She took her boots and socks and folded them before handing them to one of the staff in charge of costume. Ren had to disrobe as well, ending up shirtless and barefoot. The two then climbed into bed and were in their character's respective positions before the director could say action. The female crew on set watched in envious silence as 'Natsumi' rested her head on 'Akira's' arm, their bodies barely touching.

"Action!"

* * *

Once the scene was over, Kyoko and some of the crew stared as the actress passed by to change her outfit, the expression and natural movement while she acted was a strange comparison to how little her face moved in between scenes. As soon as the word cut left Masaru's lips, all the animation seem to leave her and she was back to barely blinking. Her overall expression looked resigned. Kyoko was quickly learning not to determine her charge's mood by her face.

Another scene was to be shot after lunch. Kyoko managed to get the bento boxes before Kaede could retrieve them. The actress bowed in thanks to her before they headed to room where chairs and tables were laid out for everyone to eat. When they entered, Kyoko golden eyes unconsciously sought out Ren. It was almost of reflex now, one that she was ashamed and wished to get rid of. Even with the feeling, the pair of eyes met and both Ren and Yashiro gestured the duo to join them at the table. They had come just a few minutes before Kyoko and Kaede, hoping to secure a four seat table so that they could eat together.

Kyoko reasoned it would be rude to ignore her mentor after they had sought her out so she led her silent charge to the table. But she made sure to sit next Yashiro. Ren noticed this. So did his co-star, but she said nothing as she sat beside him. Kaede opened her bento, giving a silent thanks for the food as though she were sitting alone.

Ren was trying to find a topic to talk to about while Kaede fiddled with her chopsticks. She seemed shaky as she handled the wooden sticks, using a lot more concentration than was necessary.

She snapped the chopsticks. The break was uneven and he watched in surprise as she stared in something like silent horror before she got up and bee lined for the utensil cart at the other end of the room.

Yashiro and Ren blinked twice and automatically looked to Kyoko. She shrugged.

"Inoue-san is a little….superstitious."

"Really?"

Kyoko nodded.

"I saw her hiding her thumbs when we passed by a hearse yesterday."

Ren and Yashiro exchanged a look before they allowed a small smile.

"This isn't your first day?"

"Oh, no, I was assigned to her a day ago, but she hasn't spoken to me at all yet."

Ren's lips twitched.

"She doesn't talk to you?"

"Not really…" Kyoko mumbled. "but she's isn't rude or mean! I think she's just a quiet person."

Ren glanced back over to the actress heading over to the table with chopsticks and her phone in hand.

"If anything happens, don't be afraid to let me know, ok Mogami-san?" he added softly, lowering his head and looking her in the eyes.

Kyoko repressed the cold feeling threatening to envelope her. She couldn't even refuse with the intensity Ren was gazing at her, waiting for her response.

"O-ok, I will Tsuruga-san.

He gave a short nod and straightened up in time as Kaede sat back down, her new set of chopsticks evenly split apart.

* * *

There was an hour break after lunch, thanks to Kaede and Ren acting with no retakes necessary, so both stars went to their respective dressing rooms to relax. Kyoko strove to do her job as a manger, hurrying down the hall with two bottles of water. Her plan was to get them while shooting commenced, but she once again became so engrossed in their acting that her memory only deemed the task significant after the director yelled cut. When she reached Kaede's dressing room door, she halted in front of it to catch her breath. She reached for the knob, the door barely gaped. But she then heard a voice. One that was rough and raspy, like one suffering from a cold. Her hand paused on the door knob, her eyebrow going up in question.

'Who is that?'

Kyoko's confusion only grew to hear the voice cease and then another voice begin. This one sounded quiet and soft, she could barely hear the words clearly. The young girl wondered if she should leave. She wasn't sure how, but if Kaede manage to receive guests then she felt shouldn't intrude. Then she heard someone take a deep breath. A small pause followed before a slight shuffling could be heard and the sounds of a body plopping into the leather couch that was situated in the middle of the actress' dressing room.

"You can come in, Kyoko-san."

Kyoko backed away from the gaped door as if she had been shocked by an electric current into the wall opposite. It was the first time Kaede had said her name. The panic settled in as the words dawned on her.

'She knows as I was listening?! What if she complains to the president?!' Despite the silence, Kaede had been the most comfortable Love Me assignment she had in awhile, minus being Ren's substitute manager. She dreaded how the actress would treat her now she had been caught doing something so intrusive. She clutched the bottle tighter.

Slowly, Kyoko walked back to the door and pushed it open. Kaede was sitting on the couch, her toned arms spread across the headrest and her legs propped on the table in front of it, crossed at the ankle by her script. The Love Me member wasn't sure whether to be relieved or more scared by her lax pose. When Kyoko finally mustered the courage to look Kaede in the face she thought she saw a twinkle in the sharp eyes. That just confused her. Kaede extended her hand for the water, which Kyoko unsteadily gave. With the bottle at her lips, the actress gestured her to come closer. Kyoko obeyed, albeit inch by inch, and she was startled to see Kaede pat the part of the couch next to her. That's when Kyoko flat out refused to move. The silent woman put down the water bottle and sighed.

"Please sit. I'm not upset if that's what you're thinking."

Kyoko flinched, but soon she sat down at the other end of the couch instead of the middle where her charge patted. She kept her head down and her fist in her lap, bracing for coming onslaught for eavesdropping.

"Are you okay, Kyoko-san?"

The question was so unexpected that Kyoko's head shot up before she could stop herself.

"….Y-yes?"

"Is it okay if I call you Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko nodded slowly. She seemed fixed on the titled head before her. She noticed now that Kaede didn't look angry at all. She was…smiling? Or at least it looked like a smile, her thin lips barely curved up.

"Did you enjoy my practicing?"

"Practic….all those voices…were you?"

Kaede nodded.

"I do a voice acting roles too, in addition to acting."

Suddenly all the places they had been going made sense.

"Oh. I thought you were a musician."

Kaede shook her head.

"I apologize for not addressing you before. I wasn't too sure what to call you. The president didn't give me a last name."

"Oh no, it's okay, it's fine." Kyoko held up her hands in front of her.

Kaede nodded again and the smile got wider. Kyoko shifted a little before hazarding.

"How long have you been voice acting?"

"Not long. I took one gig as a favor to help out someone who needed a substitute and I liked it, so I decided to try out for other roles. But I do that under a different name."

'I didn't know you could do that…'

"Are you an actress as well?" Kaede asked.

"Oh no! I'm just a talento! I'm a complete newbie in acting!"

Kaede's sharp eyes narrowed, but Kyoko wasn't sure why. The taller woman shifted her body to face her.

"Have you had a debut?"

"Huh? Oh yes. In a Kurara soda commercial."

"Have you had any roles after that?"

"Uh, yes. One for a…promo" luckily Kyoko managed to stop herself from mentioning Fuwa's name. That would not have ended well, "and Mio for Dark Moon."

The silence that followed after her response made Kyoko's shoulders hunch. Kaede was just staring at her. Soon she moved closer and Kyoko eventually had to back up. The tanned woman was almost three inches away from her face when she spoke again.

"You are an actress. Don't let anyone take that from you. Not even yourself."

Kyoko was in such shock that she could only nod. Kaede moved away and smiled, her eyes crinkling.

"I hope we can work well together, Kyoko-san."

The orange-haired girl stood up and bowed, startling her charge.

"Please take care of me!"

When she finally stood up straight Kaede patted her on the shoulder before walking past her. She stopped by the door and turned to her. It was then Kyoko realized that she was waiting for her and she rushed up to her before they both headed out to the set.

Kyoko was beginning to understand what President Takarada had meant when he referred to Kaede Inoue as "odd".

* * *

And first chapter done. Reviews and criticisms are encouraged; though go a bit easy on me as I am a delicate soul.

Love and Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried. I really did. Over thinking won again.

* * *

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko turned and bowed as Ren and Yashiro approached. When she rose, there was bright crimson on her cheeks and a smile that she just couldn't hide.

"Good evening Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san."

"Did something good happen today, Kyoko-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Forgive me for asking so abruptly, is just that you seem really happy."

"Oh yes, um," Kyoko wasn't sure how to bring this up, especially in front of Ren. It might be good news for her, but to a top actor like him it might just be routine, "I was given a chance to star in another commercial…"

"That's great."

"What kind?"

It was at this question the blush returned full force and her lips trembled from trying to hold back the threatening smile.

"A…fragrance commercial….for Saphire Rose."

'Ah. No wonder she's so ecstatic.' Ren shook his head, an amused smile on his lips.

"Congratulations Mogami-san."

"T-thank you."

"Are you meeting up with Inoue-san?"

"Yes, we're going to meet at the studio."

"Would you like a ride?"

"Ah, no thank you it's fine. Inoue-san already gave me some money to take a cab."

Ren and Yashiro's eyes bugged out of their heads. Kyoko's head was bowed so she didn't witness the disbelief.

'She got Kyoko-chan to accept that?!'

'Unbelievable…'

"Is that so? That was nice of her."

Kyoko nodded.

"She's actually very kind."

Ren's eye twitched and his smile grew sparkling, but he reined it in. Getting mad at this point would solve nothing.

"Since we're heading to the same place, it would be easier to just ride with us."

"It's alright Tsuruga-san. I wouldn't want to impose-"

"But you're not imposing. I'm offering. If you were imposing I wouldn't have asked."

Yashiro wanted to indiscreetly nudge his charge, but couldn't do so without Kyoko seeing. He knew he told him to be bold, but that bluntness in public…

"I guess that makes sense…"

'It worked?!' Yashiro looked between the two.

"Shall we go then?" Ren walked off before Kyoko could give it anymore thought.

Or he could dwell anymore on how Kaede managed to get the number one Love Me member to accept help. Just getting her to have lunch with them if they met up was a puzzle that nine times out of ten he failed. How could this woman she just met less than three weeks ago achieve what he's been trying to do for half a year now?

* * *

When the trio got out of the car, they spotted someone standing near a column in the parking lot, a large hiking backpack on the ground and one cowboy boot clad foot propped up while they busied themselves on their phone.

"Inoue-san."

Kaede turned and a raised hand was her greeting as she met Kyoko halfway.

"You're early."

"I got a ride from Tsuruga-san."

The actress shifted her eyes to the two men still by the Porsche. Ren put on a friendly smile.

"Good evening, Inoue-san."

There was a few seconds pause before she bowed her head a bit.

"Good evening Tsuruga-san."

"So she can talk off set." Yashiro mumbled as the two women walked on ahead.

"Yashiro-san…" Ren tried to chide his manager, but he was of the same opinion.

* * *

Japan's number one actor had a feeling from the beginning that Masaru was going to be one of those capricious directors in this line of work, but he really should have seen this coming. They hadn't even gotten to actually filming and he was already making changes to the script, much to the upset of the screenwriter from what he caught from the staff. The portly director's first instructions once the two stars finish changing was to shove a new script in their hands, claiming that changes had been made over the weekend and that they should have it down pack in an hour because they were going to rehearse it.

So now Ren, with script in tow, sauntered around studio building, trying to find a solitary place to memorize these new lines. He was nearly around the corner when he spotted some platform trucks used to carry large items stacked up which he could sit on. He smiled, only for it to dampen upon getting closer and spotting dark brown combat boots crossed at the ankle. He paused.

Despite the seeming chemistry between them in the movie, he and Kaede had yet to speak to each other on set outside of acting. At first, Ren was glad to have a co-star that didn't constantly attempt to spend time with him outside shoots. He initially took her silence for snobbery, but seeing how she interacted with the staff, Kyoko, and even the director, he just assumed she was reticent.

It was refreshing for once, not having to constantly smile, forced to accept eating with love-struck co-workers, being too much of a gentleman to say no. Granted, if she strove to have lunch with him it would mean being closer to Kyoko, but the actor didn't wish to dwell on that tidbit.

He simply stood by the corner, unsure what to do: should he head back and find somewhere else? Or would she leave once she saw him? He had a feeling she liked being alone. And knowing that need for solitude in this line of work made him uncharacteristically hesitant about approaching her. Before he could come to a decision, the combat boots moved and the sharp honey brown eyes were now watching him.

"Rehearsing the changes in the script?"

It was a simple question and yet it was the longest Ren had heard her talk off set, so it took some time to register. The pause was prolonged until he finally realized that he looked like an idiot, just staring at her with wide eyes. He couldn't shake off the embarrassment as he got closer.

'Why am I behaving like this?'

"Yes. You too?"

Kaede nodded and to his surprise, patted the spot beside her on the platform. Ren sat down and opened his script. He couldn't focus on the words though. Looking over, he saw she had put in pink ear buds, her knees up to her chin. He glanced behind her to see the script booklet. He wondered if she was taking a break.

He turned back to his script. But soon he glanced again. Her mouth was moving, but there was no sound coming out and her eyes were closed.

"Inoue-san?"

Kaede pulled out one bud and pressed something on her phone before turning to her co-star.

"Are you….did you record the script on your cell phone?"

She nodded.

"I had to make an impromptu one for the changes."

"You record yourself doing your lines?"

"The whole script. Helps with my flow." She held out the ear bud in her hand.

He took it and watched as she turned up what he believed to be the volume on her phone. He could hear sound without putting in the bud and Ren was startled to hear a man's voice similar to his own just not as deep.

"Is that you? Saying my lines?" Ren asked, impressed. The voice could actually pass for a man.

Kaede nodded and Ren thought it was his imagination, but he thought he could discern an amused twinkle in her eyes. He said nothing concerning it, listening to the rest of the script reading, which lasted about fifteen minutes. He handed the bud back to her. The inflexions and breathing had been impeccable.

"It's very good. Is that how you rehearse for all your roles?"

Kaede was going to say for most of her roles, but found it not worth the effort and just nodded again.

"Where do you find the time?"

"…I don't really get many acting roles. I do voice acting too so it's more of habit with me."

"Oh." Ren answered slowly.

This was the longest conversation they had with each other. She seemed comfortable talking, albeit she was succinct.

"Wanna rehearse together or do you prefer to just read to yourself?"

Ren chuckled; glad she seemed serious about her work.

"I'll need a few minutes to look over it again."

"Sure. Take your time. Let me know when you're ready." Kaede resumed her listening pose and didn't move for the remainder of time Ren spent reading the changes.

Once he stopped trying to analyze the little exchange, he could finally focus on the words. An almost comfortable silence settled between them.

* * *

Kyoko stacked the second pile of papers on her desk, stretching a little bit for a break. She frowned. Leaning back in her chair, Kyoko's mind turned back to her most recent Love Me assignment.

The first Love Me member once thought the director knew Kaede more than he first let on. She had taken his introduction as one of his quirks of Western familiarity. She did want to ask Kaede herself, but she didn't feel it was her place to ask something like that. But lately there were some things that stood out to her.

How his patience seemed to run thin with her than with others on set. How on some occasions, Masaru's eyes would narrow into slits at Kaede for nodding at orders given to her before walking off. Even the way he addressed her seemed sardonic at times. But despite these and other distinctions, Kaede looked as if she either didn't notice or care. The more days past, the more Kyoko was starting to realize the she had been wrong in her first assumption. It wasn't that they knew each other; the director just didn't like her. But why? And why seek her out for the role then?

"I guess he just wants the movie to be successful, personal feeling aside." She mused aloud. "In that case, he could do better at hiding his disdain offset."

'Not like I'm one to talk though…' she smiled weakly.

She didn't have substitute manager duties today. But she couldn't help thinking about Kaede. After their little exchange in her dressing room, Kyoko hazarded asking her charge a few more questions, all to which Kaede answered with ease. Even with the apparent readiness Kaede responded to her questions, Kyoko still felt like she was bothering her, so she kept silent through most of their ride home that day. That was a week ago.

There was also the fact that Ren and Kaede had begun talking off set. The exchanges between the two stars were actually brief, but almost after a month of barely acknowledging one another, it was too much of a change not to notice. Of course it was the gentlemen actor to approach his seemingly closed-off co-star. Seeing them interact…there was a slight gnawing feeling…

She shook her head to clear it.

Kyoko was starting to regret taking up this assignment. Then again it was not like she had a choice. Kyoko slapped her cheeks lightly, deciding to discard any thought about the unpleasant feeling. It was not worth analyzing. She shot up from her chair. Pumping her fist into the air with a small 'yeah!' she grabbed the stack of finished papers and neatly stacked them into a pile.

"If I get to Sawara-san now, I can go through the scripts he gave me before meeting up with Moko-san for my break!"

Kyoko began to skip at this wonderful prospect and somehow opened door, eyes closed in blissful anticipation of seeing her best friend. Until she bumped paper stack first into something blocking the door way.

"Are you alright Mogami-san?"

Kyoko stumbled, but managed to stop herself from falling over. The same couldn't be said for most of the papers though. Ren bowed in apology, bending down to pick up the papers splayed over the floor.

"T-Tsusruga-san?"

"I'm sorry Mogami-san. The door opened and you bumped into me before I could stop you." Ren's hand sought the back of his head, smiling apologetically.

"No, it's my fault. I should have been paying attention." She rushed over to help her mentor.

They worked silently. Despite being on the same set for the past few weeks, they hadn't been able to talk much. Mentally, it was driving Ren into a frenzy; to have her so close yet not even allowing himself to smile too hard to risk giving himself away. He really never had been in love before. It wasn't until a week ago that he actually considered getting closer to Kaede. That way he could finally talk to Kyoko without any suspicion. But somehow it felt like he was deceiving his co-star. Though, after talking to her a few times, he felt sure there wasn't a possibility of her mistaking his actions as a sign of interest.

The last two pages were now on the ground and Japan's number one actor did not miss how the young talento rushed to pick them up, though they had been closer to his bent leg. Nevertheless, he smiled as he asked where she was heading. Kyoko in turn was wondering if she should invest in some sunglasses. She bowed her head a bit before answering.

"Alright."

Ren took off with his share of the stack towards Sawara's office. Kyoko didn't have time to process his disappearance. She scurried after him.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, panic slinking into her voice.

"Heading to Sawara-san's office."

"No, I mean why are you carrying the papers?"

Ren chuckled, to Kyoko's perspective, almost childishly.

"I'm helping."

Ren wasn't sure if he should be worried at how amused he was, knowing full well what her response would be.

No! I can't let you-"

"It's fine Mogami-san. I want to. Besides, we're almost there."

Kyoko looked up. The office was within their sights. Ren had made sure to pick up his pace in walking. Kyoko had unconsciously kept up and so she had no real time to refuse. When they reached Sawara's desk, Kyoko could do nothing, but thank him.

Ren waved before heading back to the lobby.

* * *

It began some days after the two entertainers started to talk in front of everyone else. The director seemed pleased with the development. The staff on the other hands was shocked to see the marble stone actress and Japan's no. 1 actor actually talking offset. Then one day, Kaede came out of her dressing room, only wearing her dark green crop top.

"Where's the beige shirt?" the director asked gruffly, being the first to spot the missing article.

Kaede shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?! Wasn't it with the rest of your outfit?"

Kaede shook her head.

Masaru sighed, realizing he wasn't sure himself what response he was expecting.

"I don't have time for this." He looked around and the first woman that came into his line of vision he called over. "Find whoever is in charge of wardrobe. Tell them to take the spare beige shirt for Natsumi's character out and be quick."

"Yes director."

"And you." He turned back to Kaede, who hadn't moved, "Go somewhere where you won't be a bother until the spare shirt arrives. You're of no use right now."

Kaede simply bowed and walked off to find a foldable chair. The hint of a twitch on her lips was the only indication of the actress' thoughts on the incident.

* * *

The following day she found a pair of common pins in her boots. So she checked her costume before changing. Then one of sleeves of her beige shirt was torn almost to the point of falling off. Kyoko offered to fix it, thinking Kaede had snagged unto something. She began to pick up her costume herself. Upon coming into her room for lunch, she found everything in her backpack soaked. So she started hauling her things around in a gym bag between shoots.

Kyoko didn't realize what was happening until she saw Kaede wrapping her finger with a band aid and putting her bag on her back after shooting a scene. It had been almost a week when Kyoko walked in on Kaede emptying her hiking backpack. It took a lot more courage than necessary for the young girl to ask her charge what was the matter. Kaede only shook her head.

Then during break, Kaede disappeared. Ren and Yashiro stumbled upon Kyoko while she was in the middle of searching for her and offered to help her look. They were minutes away from giving up and letting Masaru know when they heard voices nearby. Peeping around the corner, they spotted three girls, perhaps Kyoko's age, all glaring at the actress.

* * *

"We asked you a question." One of the girls demanded, getting more irritated at the blank face and lax stance of the woman before her.

Kaede said nothing.

"Do you think trying to snubb Tsuruga-san is gonna make him interested in you? Don't get your hopes up!"

Kaede wanted to scratch her head, both from confusion and an itch, but had figured out from prior experiences that even that simple action would be misunderstood.

'They're so…' Kaede sidetracked herself, trying to find the right word, briefly tuning the girls out. 'childish?'

"Fine. Since you won't answer, maybe this will get you into a talking mood."

The girl on the ringleader's left pulled out a golden locket from her pocket.

Kaede's eyes widened.

'Finally. A reaction.' The trio smiled.

With all the other things they had done, they were beginning to think Kaede really was a robot.

"Cut the snob act with Tsuruga-san or we'll smash this musty old trinket to pieces!"

As if on cue, the girl holding the locket raised it higher, intending to show Kaede that they weren't bluffing. But in the next moment the ringleader of the group felt her body lifted off the ground. She tried to pry off the large hand clutching her shirt, but the fingers didn't even twitch. Kaede tossed her to one side without sparing her a glance as she stalked over to the other two. It was only then that her 182 cm height seemed to register as the two girls backed up in fright at how she appeared towered over them. Kaede caged the one holding the locket with her long toned arms. The fawn tried to glare at the actress through her tears.

Kaede lowered a hand in front of her trembling tormentor.

"Hand it over. Now." She spoke low, but clear.

With great hesitance, the necklace fell into the tanned hand. The moment metal came into contact with her palm, Kaede clutched unto her jewelry, both fist clenched as her walking sped up though she did not stomp.

Kyoko, Ren, and Yashiro followed the actress.

* * *

They paused a few feet away from her. Kaede had stopped, her hand open. Lightly, almost as if she was scared to break it, ran her fingers across the locket. She soon opened it, gazing at the picture inside. They couldn't see her face from where they are. A few minutes passed before she closed the locket, mumbling to herself.

"Inoue-san?"

Kaede flinched, but turned around, her fist clenched again. The taller woman watched the smaller one slowly approach.

"Are….are you okay?"

Kaede stopped mid-nod. A sigh escaped through her nose.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"What happened?"

The explanation was a short description of what Kyoko, Ren, and Yashiro had witnessed. Kyoko placed a hand on the back of her charge's back. She half expected Kaede to move away, but instead, the strong back seemed to sag under her palm.

"I need to talk to the director. I shouldn't have done that." Kaede repeated in a mumble.

"We'll go with you Inoue-san."

Kaede looked over at Ren and Yashiro, only then realizing that they were there. Her gaze returned to the floor as she walked off.

* * *

A small crowd had gathered in the middle of the set when the four arrived. A few of the staff spotted Kaede heading toward them. They moved out of the way. The others in front of them looked behind to see why they moved and upon seeing her, followed the suit. Kaede's eyes narrowed upon reaching the center.

The three girls were sobbing, the director's back to her. The girl she had tossed seemed to have just finished telling her story. Her gaze then landed on Kaede and the actress felt a dreading ache in her stomach to see her tormentor tremble and back away from the director. Masaru turned, looking beyond irritated, his thick arms crossed over his chest.

"Inoue-chan. Care to explain to me why these three are telling me you nearly beat them up during lunch break?"

Kaede was silent. Murmurs began to sound throughout the crowd. From where she stood, Kyoko could see Kaede's jaw moving, like someone who was grinding their teeth.

"Did you fight these girls?" Masaru asked, seeing he wasn't getting an answer to his first question.

Kaede shook her head.

"You didn't threaten them?"

Kaede shook her head again.

"Liar!" the ringleader shouted, "You picked me up and slammed me into the ground!"

"Did you, Inoue-chan?" Masaru asked, his volume rising with annoyance.

"I did pick her up, but I didn't slam her."

The whispers around them only got louder and some gasps were audible to hear the 'marble statue' actress speak loud enough for everyone to hear off-set for the first time.

Masaru glared.

"And why did you lift her off the ground at all?"

Kaede's eyes dropped from director's gaze. She put out her fist and opened her hand, revealing the locket. Masaru merely raised an eyebrow.

"What? They stole that from you?"

Kaede was focused on the locket. It was a few seconds before she nodded. Masaru whipped back around to the crying trio. They jumped.

"S-She's lying! We found it and were going to return it to her! When she saw it, before we could even say anything, she went ballistic and attacked us!" the two girls on either side of the ringleader nodded along.

"It this true?" Masaru turned back to Kaede.

Kaede's head lowered, but kept her eyes on Masaru. Then they shifted to the three girls, who tried to glare at her through their quivering.

"No."

Masaru rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

'Women…'

"Ok. I've had enough of this. Lunch break was over fifteen minutes ago. You three." Masaru pointed to the trio. "Back to your stations. And you," He pointed to Kaede and then to the exit without looking at her, "are suspended for the rest of the day. Tsuruga-kun will be filming the scenes you're not in until tomorrow. It's a good thing we're ahead of schedule…" the director murmured as he walked away.

"Yes director." Tsuruga replied, but his gaze was focused on his co-star, who had yet to move.

Soon Kaede's head hung lower, the dark blonde hair settling around her cheeks and eyes. Before he could take a step towards her, it shot up. He couldn't see her face. She about-faced and began walking towards the dressing rooms, but stopped and looked over her shoulder, her fringe covering her eyes. Ren realized she was waiting for Kyoko. It took a little while longer to dawn on the temporary manager, but she soon caught up with her charge and together, they walked off.

* * *

Kyoko looped a few stray threads from her bag around her fingers. She glanced over at Kaede as they waited outside the building for the cab to arrive. The Love Me member had braced herself for the actress to slam her dressing room door, roughly pack her backpack, grumbling and cursing all the way. Instead it was as if they had just finished a normal day of filming. This worried Kyoko even more. She wished she had stepped in and defended Kaede, but she also knew no one would have believed her account. The whole thing would be seen as her just taking her charge's side.

When the cab drove up to the curb, Kaede opened the door and let Kyoko slide in first. Then the door closed behind Kyoko. With Kaede still outside. Kyoko blinked.

"Inoue-sa-?"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Kyoko was silenced by the farewell. When she did find her voice, Kaede had already given the cab driver directions and the fare and the car was well on its way.

* * *

*Hangs head low* I am ashamed of how long this took...but I hope to post the next chapter sooner as I have more free time now. Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure that might not be until next year. At least it's not almost five months again though right? *Nervous chuckle*

So Happy Holidays.

Chapter 3 up next.

Love and Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoko untied her apron as she climbed the stairs. Okami had informed her that they would close up soon so she could get cleaned up and prepare for bed. Kyoko thanked her, glad to be able to prepare her bag as she had a long day tomorrow. She had just taken out her hair tie when her phone began to vibrate. Unaware of her own response, Kyoko's eyes lit up as she read the name on the screen.

"Good evening Tsuruga-san."

"Ah, you finally picked up. Good evening Mogami-san. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Then Kyoko process his first sentence. "Were you calling earlier? I'm sorry! I had a shift tonight-"

"It's fine Mogami-san, I was joking. I figured that might be the case."

There was a brief pause.

"How did the rest of the shooting go?" Kyoko asked, trying to figure out if Kaede had put her in the cab alone that afternoon so she could go back inside the studio alone.

"Well….for the most part."

"Did….Did something happen?"

"…Yes…after filming was done for the day….the director….fired the three women who were taunting Inoue-san."

"Fired them?!"

Ren removed the phone away from his ear.

"Yes, he left while the staff was clearing the set and came back looking furious."

Kyoko was in disbelief. She was hoping the matter would be resolved and the truth revealed, but to go so far as to fire them…

"I'm sure I heard him muttering something along the line of 'childish' after he left them."

"Do you think he found out what really happened?"

"I can't say for sure."

"Does Inoue-san know?"

"Unless the director or one of the crew have informed her, no. Do you have her number or e-mail address?"

The idea to ask for the actress for her contact information never occurred to Kyoko. She had spent the first few weeks just trying to figure out how to communicate with the silent woman.

"No…I forgot to ask." Kyoko mumbled.

"Mogami-san?"

"Yes Tsuruga-san?"

"You're not afraid of Inoue-san are you?"

"What?! No! Why should I be afraid?! We're both girls!"

"Forgive me for asking. It's just you seem uncomfortable around her sometimes."

"It's just…" Kyoko stopped herself at that moment. This was Ren she was talking to, not Moko-san. He wouldn't be interested in something so trivial.

"Hello? Mogami-san?"

"It's nothing. Nevermind."

"Mogami-san, you can talk to me. If you think I'll repeat what you say to her, I-"

"I know you wouldn't do that."

"Why did you trail off like that?"

"I just….I don't want to trouble you with such things, Tsuruga-san."

"You're not troubling me at all."

'In fact I'm glad we're getting a chance to talk.' He added in his head. Actually saying it to her was too much of risk at this point.

"I want to hear what you were going to say, go on."

The young woman clenched the fist resting in her lap.

"I was just going to say….she's so quiet….and I feel like she doesn't want to talk so….so just standing by her in silence for so long…it gets….stifling."

"Hm, it's true it can be awkward being around her when she talks so little."

"So it's not just in my head?" she mused aloud, forgetting in that moment about the phone at her ear.

"No Mogami-san, it's not."

"Oh."

"Has she been that way since you two met?"

"Yes! I didn't even get to introduce myself properly! But she was so calm about it and looked so mature. At first I thought she was just ignoring me."

Ren chuckled.

"I felt the same way when I met her too."

"You too, Tsuruga-san?"

"Yeah, me too."

They both laughed. Ren was relieved she didn't dismiss sharing her thoughts all together.

"How is the Saphire Rose commercial going?"

"Oh, it's going well. We have another meeting on Thursday. Everyone on the staff is so friendly! And I get to wear a ball gown!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Ren laughed at the exuberance coming through his cell. The two ended up talking for another hour. When they finally hung up, Kyoko was horrified to see the time. She rushed to clean up and get some sleep.

* * *

The cab that drove Kyoko home yesterday was in front of LME when Kyoko was leaving, having finished all her Love Me paperwork for the day. The driver informed her that Kaede had sent him to pick her up this afternoon and take her to Sasaki studio. She was a regular customer for him. She was about to decline until she heard that the fare had been paid in advance.

When the cab arrived, Kyoko rushed out, glad to get out of the cab, feeling strange at not having to pay. Still, she thanked the driver and upon entering the building met up with Ren and Yashiro, who were leaving the parking lot. After greeting one another, the trio entered to find everyone just setting up.

"Tsuruga-kun!" Masaru bellowed, walking over to him.

"Good afternoon director."

"Did you manage to get into contact with Inoue-chan and give her the verdict?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Masaru sighed.

"No surprises there…" he mumbled, rubbing his chin. His downcast eyes soon rose to Kyoko. A smile spread on his face. "I don't suppose you have her number?"

Kyoko shook her head, lowered some in shame of not having done something so simple. Masaru's smile dampened a bit.

"Don't worry about it. I've seen you deal with her. Not something you can get out of her easily." He almost groaned out as he stretched, rubbing his right shoulder. "Anyway, you can wait for her in her dressing room. She should turn up soon."

* * *

Upon opening the door to the designated room, the last thing Kyoko expected to see was the very person it was assigned to sitting on the sofa with her headphones in her ears.

"Inoue-san?"

Kaede looked and pulled out the ear buds. She was stiff as she stood up from the sofa.

"G-Good afternoon. How are-"

Kaede bowed low and formal, her hands to her sides.

"-you?"

"I would like to apologize, Kyoko-san."

"Apologize?"

Kyoko turned to Ren and Yashiro who were still in the hallway, as if one of them offered to clarify. The manager could only shrug while the actor was steeling himself for Kaede to continue. What exactly had the reticent actress done to warrant her apologizing?

"For what Inoue-san?"

"For sending you off without making sure you arrived home safely. I was …frustrated. I know I should have found a better way to handle the situation. I shouldn't have just left you without explanation." Kaede bowed lower as she finished.

Kyoko didn't know what to do. She turned to them again, this time with a silent plea for help. The two men just shrugged.

"It's alright Inoue-san. There's no need to apologize. I was just surprised, that's all." Kyoko tried, hunching her shoulders a bit. She was not used to being on the receiving end of those bows. Kaede raised herself. Kyoko moved closer. She hesitated for a moment before lightly grasping the young woman's hand.

"It's fine. And thank you for sending the cab today."

She expected Kaede pull her hand away at any moment. Instead she looked down at their hands, giving the smaller one in hers a light squeeze. Kyoko smiled, relieved to see her expectation proven wrong.

"You're welcome."

"How did you get to your dressing room without the director seeing you?"

Kaede tilted her head.

'He doesn't know…?'

She shrugged. It was only after seeing that Kyoko was really okay that she glanced behind her and caught sight of the two spectators by the door. She gestured for them to come in.

"He wanted to tell you what happened yesterday, but no one was able to contact you."

Kaede nodded and made a mental note to give Kyoko her number and e-mail address later.

"What happened?"

Kaede looked to Ren. The tall actor leaned forward a bit, curious to what her reaction would be to the news.

* * *

Kaede's wide eyes and gape mouth was a surprise to the trio. She looked regretful that the three girls were fired.

"Did he explain why?"

Yashiro and Ren shook their heads.

"He was really upset though." Yashiro added.

"Do you think he'll explain today?" Kyoko directed the question to no one in particular.

Silence was the response. No one was sure what to expect today.

* * *

When the four reached the set, Masaru jumped to see Kaede among them.

"When did you get here Inoue-chan?"

"About 20 minutes ago."

"What? Impossible. I got here 15 minutes before that and I didn't see you come in."

Kaede looked at the director for a few seconds before shrugging. Unless he was going to call front desk security to confirm, she had nothing else to say to him. She was sure of the time, seeing as she had made sure to come early as possible so she could clear things up with her substitute manager first thing. The director's eye twitched. He knew deep down she had no reason to lie so he couldn't even give a retort. Sighing in resigned surrender, he turned his back to her. He beckoned her to follow with his finger.

"Come with me."

Kaede did as instructed. Anyone who was nearby enough to hear had paused in their work to witness the exchange. While the two walked off, Ren followed the crew members who were responsible for wardrobe. Kyoko and Yashiro soon stood by themselves, glancing once or twice in the way the director and actress had walked off.

* * *

 _Slap!_

The director, camera man and others watching over filming flinched at the resounding echo that disrupted the fuming couple's shouting. The argument scene was meant to be intense, but what was passing before Masaru's eyes was more than he envisioned. He instructed them to adlib the scene, hoping that would make the flow of dialogue more natural. He did not anticipate 'Natsumi' slapping 'Akira'. Then again, after what just left the actor's mouth, even the director felt he deserved it. He would have to keep a close eye on Japan's no. 1 gentlemen if phrases like that could come to his mind so quickly. And Akira's response to the slap almost made him scream cut.

Natsumi was heaved off the ground and slammed into the nearby wall. Other than a grimace at her back hitting the wall, her glare was still intact and as fierce as he hoped. It was amazing. The work these two did made delaying the production for an opening in their schedules worth it.

"And cut! Good work you too!"

Ren quickly put Kaede down, bowing and apologizing. While the characterization for Akira was something he was sure of, it still bothered him to act it out, especially with his co-star. The quiet young woman shook her head before also bowing to him, her apology for slapping him. She didn't like it when she took the characterization too far. It was a bad habit that she had to work on.

"You two are acting! Quit apologizing to each other and get ready for the next scene!"

The duo looked weary at the director's brusqueness, but hopped off the set to watch the review in the event any part needed to be re-filmed. Both hoped they wouldn't have to. There was only one more scene to do before lunch and they really didn't want to waste time with a retake. Fortunately for them, the director approved the take. After getting through their first filmed fight scene, the crew broke for lunch.

* * *

The time scheduled for the meeting of the Saphire commercial finally brought Kyoko to Moshiro studio with a few minutes to spare. She took a few deep breaths and clenched her fist before heading into the room; her excitement in check, for the moment.

The first thing catch Kyoko's eye was the beautiful crystal shape like a half bloomed flower, encasing the pastel pink liquid. It was the same fragrance she had seen when she had gone shopping with Kanae on their last day off. It had been such a sweet delightful scent. And to think, now she would star in the commercial!

Everyone else present was either sipping coffee, talking, or on their phones. Kyoko took the first vacant chair she could find. The producer and the director soon walked in.

"Good morning. May everyone have a seat please?" The director announced as he clapped his hands, gesturing to the two long tables. "My name is Kenta Asai. This is my producer, Naoki Ito. I hope we can all work well together for the next few days."

The meeting began and Kyoko could hardly sit still as the director related the details

* * *

"So I'll give you two a week to learn the routine. Unfortunately, you'll have to practice on your own. But it's an easy routine. And I've made sure to give you extra time."

"Yes director."

Kyoko and her co-star, Hokuto Watanabe, bowed as the director took his leave of them. The producer and other staff present began to pack their things to go. With the meeting ended, the actor to be the prince took out his cell and appeared to have forgotten Kyoko existed. His manager, a sleep deprived looking man watched him a while before almost grumbling out, "What are you doing?"

"Arranging my courses so I can include some dance lessons." The young man replied without taking his eyes off the screen. "Who knows? It might actually be useful later on. Seeing this director is too cheap to hire a dance instructor." He mumbled the last sentence under his breath. Kyoko heard him all the same.

Locking his phone, he walked off with his manager, throwing Kyoko an offhanded farewell over his shoulder. The talento didn't bother to respond. She wasn't fazed. Just hopeful. That she would be able to completely eradicate him from her thoughts during filming to replace him her best princely figure. It was the best way the Love Me member knew she could get through this commercial without scowling.

* * *

With the expenses of her high school and acting lessons to pay for, Kyoko knew she couldn't afford dancing classes. So she obtained a copy of the routine for the commercial on DVD from the director. She watched it in the Love Me section room on a DVD player she borrowed from the president. The dance looked simple; a lot of spinning mostly. She could practice alone.

So the next day she went to the Love Me room early during a break to clear away the tables and chairs. Putting the routine to play, Kyoko stayed closed to the screen as she mimicked the steps. It was awkward, having her hand hovering in mid-air to give the feeling she was resting it on a shoulder. She went through the routine in this shadow dancing twice. But despite the two circuits, she felt something was off.

'This would be easier with a partner….'

She let out a long sigh. Instead of stopping, Kyoko moved away from the table and decided to try it from memory. She tried to play it out in her head, but the idea of ball gown invaded her thoughts instead. On the other hand, the prospect of being able to wear one also kept her motivated to continue.

"Maybe if I ask Moko-san…..dancing with Moko-san…."

A broad, bright, glittery smile soon broke out. Kyoko grabbed her cheeks as she began to sway instead of turn.

'And we can get outfits! Moko-san could wear a white tuxedo and I could get a ball gown! Oh! But Moko-san would look more beautiful in a ball gown! She could be a princess! Or a fairy godmother princess! Yes! That would be wonderful!'

Unknown to the dreaming talento, a bystander looked on as she twirled around the room in joy of her best friend using her magic wand to make her a beautiful flowing pink ball gown. She snapped out of her day-dream suddenly though and with a rapid shake of the head, resumed the position to be guided by her invisible lead. Kyoko's feet were shaky as she tried to remember the steps.

"The dancer placed her foot here I think…" she mumbled as she turned counterclockwise.

And looked up to see Kaede leaning in the closed doorway. Kyoko screamed loudly, jumping back a step.

"Inoue-san?!"

Kaede kept one of her hand at her ears and held up the other in some endeavor to get the teen to calm down. She knew she should have made her presence known earlier, but the sight before her had been way too interesting.

"What are-?! When did you-?!"

"I'm sorry I startled you." She cut in, having no desire to lie on how long she had been standing there, but she also didn't want to clue in her substitute manager that she was a spectator to her joyful raving twirl dance. "Are you practicing the Viennese waltz?"

"Eh?"

Kaede walked in further, looking around.

'A quaint room…'

"The Viennese waltz. That's what you were practicing, right?"

Kyoko nodded slowly. Kaede spotted the DVD player on the table.

"Do you mind?" She asked Kyoko, pointing to the device.

"N-No! Go ahead."

The Love Me member was hesitant in her approach as Kaede pressed play. Kyoko wondered why the taller woman was studying the dance playing so intensely. When the routine ended, Kaede nodded.

"Is this for a new role?"

"Ah, yes. I'm starring in a fragrance commercial."

"Which one?"

"Saphire Rose."

'Nice…'

"How long do you have to learn the routine?"

"A week…." Kyoko replied weakly, realizing as she spoke that she should be practicing right now.

'Only a week? Then again, it does seem like a simple enough routine. But…'

"Where's your lead?"

"My…lead?"

"Your partner. The one dancing the routine with you." Kaede clarified.

"Oh. He….our schedules didn't match up so he's taking classes to practice."

"Are you taking classes too?"

"No. I can't afford them." Kyoko admitted.

She was prepared to hear Kaede snicker and some pitying remark, like most would react whenever she was honest with her financial situation. Instead she heard a low hum.

"Would you like to practice with me then?"

"Eh?" Kyoko's lowered head shot up.

Kaede assumed she had spoken too low.

"You could practice with me. If you don't mind."

"No! I mean yes! Yes! I would appreciate it! I mean," Kyoko hunched as she folded her hands in front of her, "if it's not too much trouble…"

"No trouble at all." Kaede replied gently and she played the routine again. This time they both watched.

Kyoko did her best to quell her giddiness as she walked over with her charge to a corner of the Love Me room. They assumed their respective positions. It was only then that it occurred to Kyoko just how tall Kaede was; next to Ren it was never this obvious.

"Ready?"

"Mm!"

"On the count of three, begin with your left foot."

"Understood."

"One. Two. Three!"

* * *

Kyoko quickly learned the steps now that she had a partner. Kaede was impressed. After going through the routine a few times, Kaede was glad to let her know that she should do well; just a few more practices for muscle memory should solidify it. The two fixed the room and the young women plopped into the foldable chairs. Kaede offered Kyoko a bottle of water and leaned back in her seat, content with ruminating.

"Inoue-san?"

"Hm?"

"Where did you learn to dance?"

"It's a hobby I took up with my best friend awhile ago after I decided to change jobs."

"Oh." Kyoko wanted to ask what her other job was, but Kaede's brief answer deterred her.

"Have you known your best friend long?"

"About 4 years now, I think."

'Not sure that would be considered long.'

"Really? I've only known Moko-san for about a year now." Kyoko added in passing to herself.

"Is 'Moko-san' your best friend?"

"Yes! She's a beautiful and an amazing actress!"

"Is she in the Love Me section too?"

"Mm! Even so, I know she'll do great!"

The No. 1 Love Me member began a harangue of the second member, Kanae and her many wonderful qualities, unaware of the small growing smile on her charge's face. The taller young woman made no effort to interrupt; only asking questions in brief pauses that riled up Kyoko even more.

Meanwhile, Kanae Motonami, who was flipping through a new script, suddenly sneezed.

"Somebody's talking about you, Kotonami-san." Sawara-san smiled a bit.

Until Kanae began to shiver and frantically looked around her.

"Is everything alright?"

"….I'm not sure." She was slow in turning back to Sawara's desk. "I'll take the two roles."

"Ok, I'll let the directors know."

Kanae nodded and bid the older man farewell. She walked out of the office, still looking over her shoulder all the way to the exit.

* * *

It was already thirteen weeks into Fatal Vengeance's filming as the month of November neared its close. The quartet of actor, actresses, and manager exited the elevator in the parking area. The night air was cold and nipped at their noses, but none of them seem to notice. Kyoko and Ren conversed while the two behind them simply watched in amusement. Yashiro and Kaede saw no reason to strike up a conversation with one another. Kaede prepared to bid the three farewells as they approached the Porsche. Suddenly, she was snatched up and spinning into a blur a few inches away. Kyoko almost thought it was a kidnapping, before she heard the cheerful yell.

"Ka-e-de!"

They watched with wide eyes and confused faces as the spinning slowed to reveal a tall man, who hovered over Ren, putting Kaede down. Her back was to them so they couldn't see Kaede's reaction to the redhead's greeting. He smiled widely, ecstatic glee written all over the bright pale face.

"I haven't seen you in so long! It's so good to see you!"

Kaede looked up once the dizziness had ebbed and her eyes widened at the figure before her.

"….Andrea?"

The man giggled. He lowered at an angle that seem stressing for his large frame and cupped one side of her face, placing a small kiss on the other cheek. Yashiro and Kyoko's jaws were now ajar. Both were blushing, while Ren was doing his best to make sense of all this.

'Who is…?' was the collective thought among the three

Kaede didn't even acknowledge the affectionate gesture.

"You're not supposed to arrive until December."

"I came early to surprise you."

Kaede's thin lips curled some.

"What about work?"

"I finished up everything early so I could do this." His face brightened even more as he spread his long arms out, gesturing the 'this'.

All he got was an incredulous raised eyebrow.

"What? I did, honest! You think I would let my work build up when we both know it'll just come back to haunt me later? Come on. Have a little trust in your best friend's judgment."

"Best friend?!"

Kaede turned as the yell echoed through the parking garage. Kyoko was stock still, Yashiro appeared to be in shock and Ren was just staring at the man in front of her. She sighed through her nose before grabbing the tall redhead by his blue coat over to the surprised trio. She bowed a bit.

"This is Andrea. He's a friend of mine." She found it a little silly after Kyoko had just screamed their connection to the skies above, but she heard the disbelief all the same. No harm in confirming the fact. Especially after Andrea's way of greeting her…

"He's from Spain. And exuberant. Forget what you just saw."

Kyoko, Ren, and Yashiro nodded at the brief explanation. The manager and talento had to raise their heads to get a better look at the foreigner though.

'How tall is he?' Yashiro wondered absentmindedly, confused as to what other people in the world ate to get so big.

Andrea laughed, a slight pink crossing his face.

"I got so excited to see Kaede, I kinda got carried away." He mumbled, chuckling a little. He then turned to Kaede. "Are these friends of yours?"

"Co-star, his manager and my manager." She pointed to them respectively.

The shock hadn't quite worn off yet so the three could only nod. Andrea bowed, hand resting on his thighs.

"I'm Andrea Salvador. Nice to meet you all."

Kaede was please to see he finally got the hand of proper greetings. Until she saw him straighten up and beeline for Kyoko as soon as he spotted her. He took one of her limp gloved hands and kissed it. She shook her head.

'This guy…'

"You must be Kyoko-san then." He said with a gentle smile.

Kyoko's face become flushed red at the giant Spaniard's bold gesture and only nodded.

"Kaede has told me quite a bit about you." He commented, though warily eyeing the neon pink on her. She nodded again until his words sunk in. She glanced at her charge.

'She talks about me?'

A large frame and out stretched hand then succeeded in obstructing Andrea's vision of the orange-haired girl in glaring pink.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ren Tsuruga, Inoue-san's co-star."

One of the men had come forward from behind her with the most sparkly smile on his face. If Andrea realized the motive behind the action, he didn't show it. Instead he shook the top actor's hand with warm sincerity.

"Pleasure to meet you Re-" Andrea cringed for a second at his blunder, "I mean, Tsuruga-san." He smile froze though as he leaned into Ren's face more, squinting. The grey eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "You're working with THE Ren Tsuruga?! Why didn't you tell me?!" he asked, nearly whip-lashing his own long bangs into his eyes, turning to Kaede.

She only shrugged.

"You're staring in a film with the top number one actor in Japan and you say NOTHING?! You could have at least told me his name."

Kaede rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. Andrea's pout got worse before he turned back to Ren, all smiles again.

"I know you must be tired of hearing this Tsuruga-san, but would mind giving me an autograph? I'm a huge fan." Andrea asked hurriedly as he rummaged the messenger bag on him, pulling out a notebook and pen.

"….Sure…." Ren took the items out of surprise more than anything. That was not the reaction he had anticipated.

"Fanboy."

It was faint, but the echoing effect of the garage made it clear enough for all present to hear. Andrea went from smiling to pouting as he turned to Kaede again. The actress was leaning on the Porsche, her arms crossed, looking straight ahead.

"You wound me."

She only glanced at him.

He sulked, but bucked up immediately when Ren handed back the notebook. He shook hands with Yashiro, who Ren introduced before heading over to the silent bystander leaning on Ren's car.

"Are you heading home now?"

She nodded.

"Great! Then I can give you and Kyoko-san a ride home."

Kaede shook her head. She pointed to Kyoko, Ren, and Yashiro before gesturing with her head to the car she was currently leaning on.

"Kyoko-san gets a ride from Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san? Alright, I'll just take you home."

She shook her head again. Andrea frowned, looking more hurt than offended.

"Why not?"

Kaede removed the backpack off her shoulders and pulled out a pair of roller-skates.

"No way, you are not roller-skating home at night in the middle of November!" Andrea reprimanded, shaking a finger in front of her face, his other hand on his hip.

Kaede thought awhile before beginning, "You can-"

"Driving behind you while you skate is not an option, Kaede."

The actress jutted out her thin lip.

Though they should have been getting into the car, Yashiro, Kyoko, and Ren couldn't tear away from the scene before them. This was most expression and talking they had ever heard out of the silent young woman since they were introduced.

"Come on Kaede, just let me give you a ride. It won't kill you."

She stared at him for a few more seconds before sighing through her nose and handing him her bag. Andrea did a little jump and taking the backpack, held onto her hand while she turned to wave goodbye to the trio. They waved back slowly and continued to watch as Andrea took her to his rental, talking all the while, and opened the door for her before climbing in and driving off.

* * *

Chapter 4 up next.

Happy New Year (Though it's already a month in...)

Love and Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a passing observation, as Kaede's costume was quite revealing. During one of their stunt practice sessions, Ren had noticed after Kaede had 'knocked him down' that Kaede's ribs were slightly protruding near her midriff. He didn't think much of it once they were standing and soon forgot it altogether. The following day, Masaru paused as Kaede walked by him to reach the set. Watching her unabashed for a few minutes while she stretched, he moved closer as she got up.

"Inoue-chan?"

Kaede seemed to jolt to a halt and turned to Masaru rather slowly, though her face was still passive.

"Have you lost weight?"

The actress had her arms above her head and put them down. For the first time since arriving on the set, the marble stone actress avoided the director's gaze.

"You're losing muscle too." Masaru circled her, a hand at his chin. He then stopped in front of her, adding abruptly, "Fix it."

Kaede nodded and gave a small bow before walking off.

* * *

The cafeteria had begun to undergo repairs that week, so lunch for the remaining of filming in the studio would be bentos wherever the staff and actors could find a seat. Kyoko stood on line to pick up the lunch boxes. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see the director.

"Where are you two going to eat?"

"In Inoue-san's dressing room..." she answered with uncertainty.

"I'm coming with you."

"Eh?"

"There's something I need to tell her."

"Oh...ok."

Masaru and Kyoko had nearly reached the door when they spotted Kaede in front of it, two drinks in hand.

"Inoue-chan." he almost yelled, walking ahead of Kyoko.

The Love Me member was amazed to see Kaede stiffen for a second before turning to the director at the same stunted pace as this morning. She just managed to catch up to the man when he half-snatched the larger bento out of her grasp and shoved it toward her charge. Kaede switched one drink to the other hand, and slowly took the boxed lunch.

"Eat. All of it. You lose so much as one more kilogram, I'll find somebody else. Got it?"

Kaede nodded.

* * *

Kyoko glanced up from her drink at her charge who sat across from her. Though she had finished, Kaede was still eating. At the pace of a snail. Her shoulders sagged and her eyes were downcast, only rising slightly to glimpse at what the chopstick took up.

'Is the director really going to fire her because she lost weight?"

Kyoko dearly wanted to ask. Despite seeing Kaede's reaction, she found herself repeating the question in her head more than once. When the taller actress eventually did finish, she gathered everything and headed out to throw everything away. Kyoko noticed how she completely bypassed the bin by her door, but she said nothing about it. Her destination was the large trash bin outside behind the studio. She just wanted an excuse to be outside. Standing in the middle of the lot, she took three deep breaths, placing a hand on her abdomen to focus on its rising and falling as she breathed. After her last exhale, she opened her eyes, about-faced and sauntered back into the building.

* * *

Ren glanced back to make sure Yashiro wasn't behind him. He greatly admired his manager and was very grateful for all his hard work throughout the years, but he couldn't handle being admonished by the older man about his eating habits today. He just wasn't hungry. Why risk the food coming back up during filming?

So the moment Yashiro pulled out a glove to take a phone call, he snuck off. They had a twenty minute lunch break. If anything didn't happen, he would just meet him on set. So the actor strolled with a plan to find those stack of trolleys and relax until then. But a blatant neon pink figure came into his line of sight. She looked...worried.

"Mogami-san?"

He watched as she turned before running over to him. It wasn't until she was in front of him that he could see she was out of breath. She started to double over. One of her hands found a place to rest in his palm while the other pressed into her knee. He put a hand on her back with the lightest touch.

"Are you alright Mogami-san?"

"Ye-Yes. Have you seen Inoue-san, Tsuruga-san?"

"No. Has she gone missing?"

Kyoko lowered her head in shame. Having to explain the situation to her mentor made her a failure as substitute manager in her eyes. But she had been searching for the last ten minutes and she didn't know the building well.

"She went to throw away the things we used for lunch, but she hasn't come back yet and she's not answering her phone."

Ren lip twitched. Annoyance was starting to bubble at the silent actress.

"Do you want me to help you look for her?"

"No, it's alright. It's your lunch break and-"

"I've already eaten, I don't mind." Ren lied, hoping she wouldn't double-check with Yashiro for confirmation later.

Ren could see the struggle Kyoko was having and decided to help with her indecision.

"Besides, you want to find her before lunch is over, right?"

That cinched it. The two walked back the way Ren had come, looking down the hallways they passed. Further up, around a corner about a foot where Ren and Kyoko had been, stood Kaede, her shoulder pressed into the wall. She poked her head out to watch the duo. When they finally turned a corner, she walked out.

'Maybe they'll talk for a while now...' she entered her dressing room.

Kaede had pondered lately why Kyoko appeared so against being left alone with the actor when he appeared interested. It didn't look like she disliked him.

'Maybe she's not interested in a relationship...?'

It was overstepping social bounds and asking her substitute manager those kind of questions was something even she wouldn't be comfortable doing. They had just met. Plus, Kaede hadn't exactly put much effort into talking to her. It would just be rude and out of the blue to just start questioning her about the type of relationship she had with Japan's number one actor.

Kaede shrugged to herself and plopped down into the couch, leaning her head back. The actress estimated it would take them about ten minutes before deciding to head back to check her room again. That meant she had a relaxing piece of quiet before she had to head back to work. She spent that time mentally going through some offers she had gotten; making mental note of those she intended to reject. She clicked her tongue as she remembered an interview President Lory had coerced her to do. She had to spend the next few days racking her brain for an excuse that wouldn't affect her too much.

* * *

Ren tried to come up with something to distract the young woman beside him from her own pessimistic thoughts.

"Why don't we check her dressing room? She might have come back by now."

Kyoko nodded, but didn't look up. The purple cloud enveloping her was pushing Ren further away. Not to mention her unusual slouching posture was starting to really concern him. The she began to vibrate like a massage chair. Ren leaned back, stupefied.

"Ooooohhhh, mmmmyyyy ppphhhooonnnneee..." Kyoko almost bleated in moping, flipping open the cell.

Pulling up the message the purple aura dissipated as her eyes studied the screen.

"It's Inoue-san!" she scanned the screen before repeating in confusion, "Where am I? Loo-king-for-you." Kyoko dragged out the words as she typed out her reply.

Ren watched this exchange as they started to walk again. Kyoko didn't get a response, but was checking her phone as she opened the door. To be greeted by Kaede waving.

"Inoue-san?"

"Welcome back."

Ren and Kyoko exchanged a glance. Kaede gestured them to come in. They sat down in the love-seat across from her.

"Where were you?"

"I went to throw out our trash."

"You were gone for almost fifteen minutes!"

I walk slow. Got lost in thought a bit too, sorry."

"Why didn't you answer when I called?"

Kaede held up the magenta phone.

"I put it on silent. Force of habit. I didn't see the missed call until I took it out of my pocket to check the time."

Kyoko leaned back in her chair in relief. Kaede bowed in apology, still seated.

"It wasn't my intention to worry you."

"But you did nevertheless."

Kaede raised her eyes to the tall man sitting across from her. Mentally, she smiled, but her face remained unchanged.

"You're right. I've never had a manager, you see, so I'm not used to it."

Ren blinked in surprise.

"She only debuted a few months ago, Tsuruga-san."

"Oh? You're new to show business?"

Kaede's nod was slow, as if she wasn't sure that was the right answer.

"I've had a few roles before, but they weren't anything of consequence."

"I believe all roles contribute to the story." Ren offered smiling.

At the same time, he was trying to banish the excitement that welled up at feeling of Kyoko moving closer. She leaned until she almost over the table.

"What kind of roles?" Kyoko asked, unaware of her movements in her curiosity.

Kaede scratched her cheek. The sharp eyes lowered and she softly cleared her throat.

"Mostly for horror movies….as a corpse…or bystander…." her voice was so low it was close to murmuring.

Kyoko and Ren realized at that moment why she had been so hesitant.

"Ah."

"I see."

Kaede had a small smirk on as she looked up at them again.

"I hadn't decided on whether to take up acting full-time then so I figured minor roles were fine."

"That makes sense."

Ren nodded in agreement.

'But that was for a different agency.'

Kaede leaned over the side of the sofa, glancing at her phone before dropping it in her backpack.

"We should head back to the set."

'I should let Yashiro-san know where I am…' Ren thought as he got up, taking his phone out of his pocket.

To see he already had four missed calls from him. Oh, he was in for a lecture from big brother Yukihito. He let out a small sigh. Kyoko followed behind Kaede and Ren held the door open for the two ladies.

Once in the corridor, the tall actress slowed her steps as they walked. The hallway could hold three people sided by side easily, yet a small smile passed over her thin lips to see the two had yet to notice they were walking alone.

'What keeps them apart?' she wondered idly as she rubbed her lips together, redistributing her lipstick, checking in the reflective surfacing they were passing by.

'How intriguing…' Kaede looked back to the two walking in front of her.

* * *

Kyoko was crouched in a corner of the dressing room provided for her, a hand at her forehead. The dress pooled around her like a soft marshmallow, her white heels beginning to pinch her feet.

After three takes, the director suggested that they take a break. What was supposed to be a ten minute session of filming a ballroom dance from various angles turned into an awkward balancing act of the director trying to guide the 'prince' and 'princess' along, while debating with himself whether it was too late to get new actors for this commercial.

Neither actress or actor could get their faces to look believable. What Hokuto thought would be a simple two minutes of twirling his plain co-star in some semblance of a dance turned into twenty minutes of stiff dancing with this girl who, now with makeup and dressed in a soft peach off-shoulder 19th century inspired ball gown looked….stunning. Him trying to school his expression so as to not give away his surprise slowly morphed until he just looked constipated.

Kyoko herself wasn't much better off. The dance was not the problem, but pretending that she was in love….Kyoko grimaced at the idea alone. At the very least she could at least show adoration for the 'prince' she was dancing with. Unfortunately, the Love me member still hadn't found a princely figure to replace Hokuto with in her mind's eye. If only he were taller. With blonde hair and green eyes….

Kyoko jumped out of the dreamy slump and violently shook her head. She had been battling that all week. The fairy Corn, to her, was the ideal prince and the only image she could come up with that would fill her with a warmth she could use. Yet she wasn't in love him. Sure, had she not known Shoutaro, he may have been her first love, but that was so long ago. She was sure she would never see him again. But now, sitting in the changing room with no other alternative and little time, the young woman was actually considering it. Giving in, Kyoko took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Sorry Corn," she apologized to her magical friend as she conjured an aged up version of the handsome royal fairy, dressing him in Hokuto's outfit, "but you're the only prince I know….'

* * *

The director was pure confusion as he watch this talento he had chosen to play a princess. The first few takes, he could hardly get her to smile. Her dancing had been more fluid than Hokuto, but the two had the expressions of cows giving birth. Now this 'princess' gazed at her 'prince' as though she had loved him all her life. As they twirled again, the director called cut.

"Watanabe-kun! You're dancing with the love of your life! You've known her for a while! You shouldn't be looking at her with surprise, this is not Cinderella!" instructed from his chair.

"Yes Director!"

At the mention of her favorite fairy tale, Kyoko almost lost the image of her 'Beloved Prince Corn', but she managed to reign it in.

Hokuto in turn was frustrated that this newbie actress appeared to fully grasp her role and express it with such force. He was close to blushing with the way she gazed at him. By the eleventh take, the actor finally seemed to get the hang of it and was giving the director the ideal face he was looking for. When the music faded, the director clapped once.

"That was good. We just need you to give another go for a few more upward shots."

The quasi-couple nodded, but truthfully they just wanted to be done and head home. Going through their last shot, the two breathed a sigh of relief as they parted. Kyoko never thought she wanted to be out of a ballroom gown, but she was tired and the fabric was getting heavy. She wanted nothing more but to get it off and put back on her regular clothes. But now they had to freshen up to take pictures.

The young woman hoped all this wouldn't kill her love for fragrances and make-up when this was over.

* * *

"Kaede!"

Ren, Yashiro and Kyoko turned to see Andrea jogging up to them as they waited for the elevator. They all looked to Kaede who didn't seem to hear him.

"Kaede, I was calling you earlier, what hap-"

Kaede turned only her head to her best friend. Though they didn't see her face, the way Andrea's hands shot up in surrender and took two steps back clued them in that it wasn't pleasant. She turned around and with her head gestured for Kyoko to follow as the elevator dinged. The Love Me member glanced at Andrea before following her charge.

"Is-is everything alright, Inoue-san?" Kyoko ventured to whisper.

Kaede only nodded, but even to Kyoko it looked unconvincing. When the doors opened, Kaede slung her backpack around and dug through it, pulling out a granola bar. Apparently he didn't get the first warning message because Andrea cautiously walked over as Yashiro and Ren entered the elevator.

"Kaede?"

The actress took a giant bite out of her snack and slowly raised her eyes to the tall man bending down to look in the elevator. The others weren't sure how, but that simple action seemed to be enough to the Spaniard. He went from scared confusion to apologetic shock.

"Kaede I'm sorry, I thought-"

Kaede broke the eye contact and looked straight ahead. Kyoko, Ren and Yashiro watched Andrea stretch out his hand, probably with the intention of stopping the elevator doors which were closing, but he stopped and his eyes sought the ground as the doors shut.

* * *

"Kyoko-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a passport?"

"Huh?"

Kyoko lowered the script she was handing to the taller woman. Ren and Kaede were asked to stay behind to talk to the director after they had shot their share of scenes for the day. Apparently he had a surprise for them. Actor and co-star were already dreading the discussion.

Kaede decided going through a fight sequence they had to film tomorrow one more time with the choreographer would mentally steel her Masaru's surprise. Ren had gone to sit down, talking with Yashiro.

"Why…do you ask?"

"To travel for the rest of filming. Unless you plan to opt out."

"The rest of filming?"

Kaede nodded, wiping her forehead with the towel around her neck.

"Didn't you know? We're going to Ishigaki to film the remainder of _Fatal Vengeance_."

Kyoko stared up wide-eyed at the actress. The taller actress' lips twitched, fighting a smile.

"EH?!"

* * *

Ren found himself often watching the two young women interact on set lately. What started out as making sure Kyoko was okay soon turned into wondering confusion. Kyoko was smiling a lot more around her charge. Kaede seemed to have an excellent sense of humor because half their conversations were resulting in Kyoko either laughing or smiling bright, Kaede having a small simper of her own.

Japan's number 1 actor wasn't sure whether to be curious or jealous. They had known each other half a year (well, as far a Kyoko knew) and she was never that relaxed and happy around him. Granted, they didn't start off on the best of terms.

'And that was also my fault…' Ren put a hand in his pocket, tearing his eyes away from them.

Kyoko and Kaede soon approached, but his co-star was called by the director and Yashiro had suddenly become Houdini because when Ren glanced to his side, his manager was gone.

"You and Inoue-san seemed to be getting along well." He knew he shouldn't, but it was starting to gnaw at him.

Kyoko nodded.

"Inoue-san is quite nice. It just takes a while for her to warm-up to people."

Ren couldn't believe his ears. What spell had Kaede cast on her? And could she teach it to him?

"Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"So you too are becoming good friends then?"

Kyoko lowered her eyes and soon covered her face. Ren leaned back into the wall to discreetly create some distance and resist the urge to grab the adorable shyness before him.

"I was hoping we could….but I'm not sure if Inoue-san would…."

"Why don't you ask her?"

'.…Should I? Inoue-san doesn't seem to mind….' Kyoko's thoughts drifted back to her charge's talk about her best friend. He appeared friendly and if he was best friend with her…

She nodded to herself. It would be nice to have another female friend. Maybe one day, she could even introduce her to Moko-san! This Love Me assignment might turn out to be a good thing after all.

"Yes. I'll ask her on the way home." she decided, nodding with a smile.

Ren smiled at her determination. It faltered a bit before it returned as he asked in a half-joking tone, "Maybe you and I could become friends too?"

Kyoko looked up into Ren's face with wide eyes, her face blank in shock.

"After all," he tried to continue casually, "we've known each other a-"

"That's impossible."

Ren blinked at her abrupt response.

"May I ask why?" he tried to remain the joking tone, but the quick answer hurt more than it should have.

"You're a famous celebrity and my senior, Tsuruga-san. There's no way you'd want to be friends with a talento newbie like me."

The tall man straightened up. Kyoko was now mumbling to herself, her hand at her chin, trying to find the reason for her mentor's seemingly sudden declaration of friendship.

"Maybe this is a new form of bullying…." he caught among her many murmurings.

His eye twitched.

To think he had been around Kyoko for half a year and he couldn't get her to so much as accept a gift from him, yet Kaede, who she only knew for less than six months, she was already….

Ren broke into a bright, blinding sparkly smile.

"Is that so?"

Kyoko's grudges popped up on the top of her head as she covered her eyes.

What had she done this time?

* * *

Yashiro pushed up his glasses as he walked through the corridors in search of Ren. His phone had broke again this morning, having answered it half awake. So now he was resorted to searching the studio for the taller man. He did eventually find him, but it was in a hunched position, his script neglected. His hands were folded in front of his mouth, elbows resting on his thighs.

"Ren."

The actor didn't budge.

"Ren?" Yashiro tried a little louder.

Ren jumped and sat up straight.

"Yashiro-san?"

"I've been looking for you. You shouldn't wander off too far. Remember I don't have a phone today."

"Oh, right. Sorry Yashiro-san."

"It's okay." The two headed off.

* * *

"So, what did she say this time?"

"Who?"

"Kyoko-chan…" Yashiro drawled low, side-glancing the younger man.

"What makes you think something happened with me and Mogami-san?"

"Did you see yourself a few minutes ago? If anyone else saw you like that they wouldn't have recognized you."

Ren's eye twitched but he said nothing.

"So. What did Kyoko-chan say this time?"

"Nothing, Yashiro-san."

"Ok then, she must have done something. What is it?"

"Do we have to talk about this?" Ren made the futile attempt to evade his manager's interrogation session.

He shouldn't have tried to pressed the issue. He felt ridiculous now, getting upset over such a situation.

"We don't _have_ to." Yashiro decided to spare his charge, but a rebuttal escape him before he could stop himself, "but if you keep letting things like this happen, getting any closer to Kyoko-chan will become impossible at the rate you're going."

Ren turned to Yashiro now, fully intending to retort, but instead he paused. His capable manager was looking a little below to his right; his eyes wide, looking both shocked and scared. The actor followed the horrified gaze.

Reclining on a trolley with her script covering her face and her hands behind her head was Kaede. The two men were unsure at that point whether to walk on or address the sudden massive elephant residing in the corridor. Kaede hadn't moved an inch. If she had heard, she was doing a magnificent job of feigning asleep. Her form was completely at ease. A second or two passed. Soon, Yashiro put a hand to Ren's back and the two slowly began to walk again.

* * *

Japan's No. 1 actor couldn't help but chuckle weakly as Yashiro was hunched over, his hands over his face in dejection. He had apologized twice already.

"I already told you it's fine, Yashiro-san. You don't have to apologize again. Besides, Inoue-san might have been asleep."

"But what if she wasn't?!" Yashiro cried yet still trying to keep his voice down.

Ren shrugged. He was hardly upset. Seeing his manager so remorseful just made the whole thing a little amusing.

"I don't think there's anything we can do. And it wasn't as if I was trying to keep it a secret; it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But-!"

Yashiro didn't get to finish. Kaede had come back to the set and Kyoko was running up to her. The two talked briefly before Kaede pointed in the direction of the two men. Kyoko followed her finger and glancing back at her to nod, was heading over to them. Ren's heart constricted and dropped.

Kaede was a quiet person. Ren had gathered that much. If she had overheard, he doubted she would tell anyone, but for a moment, he felt like she had just told Kyoko what she heard. He dismissed the brief panic as he saw the Love Me member was approaching with a smile. She wouldn't be this happy and calm if she knew.

Ren couldn't reign in a demure smile.

That thought saddened him even more.

* * *

Chapter 5 up next.

Love and Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoko looked on through the small window as the airplane lowered and slowed until finally touching the landing strip.

Fatal Vengeance's cast and crew had often mentioned on-location filming, but it had never clicked with Love Me member that they would actually be leaving the mainland for one of the smaller islands of the Okinawa Prefecture.

The scenery that greeted her was well worth asking the President to sign as her legal guardian for her passport. Everyone was on the flight except for Ren. He had another job to complete before joining the rest of the cast in Ishigaki tomorrow. Or, at least, that was the story he gave the director. He told Yashiro that President wanted to see him before he left. As his manager, lying to Yashiro about a conflicting role wouldn't work. The real truth was Ren had to change his eye and hair color to travel. He could use Ren Tsuruga for work, but that identity wouldn't get him through airport security. He was currently at the President's place, having Ms. Jelly Woods turning him back into the one and only Kuon Hizuri.

* * *

Kyoko looked around in awe as she walked alongside Kaede out of the terminal. The weather was quite warm despite it nearing December, palms trees blowing in the cool breeze. The group boarded a bus and upon arriving at the hotel, the director announced those who were needed to film the few scenes that didn't include Natsumi and Akira were to be ready at the designated location in an hour.

* * *

Kaede and Kyoko had the remainder of the day to themselves. After getting settled in their shared room, the two headed out. They stopped by the beach. Kaede left her substitute manager to wander unto the golden sand while she got some drinks. While strolling along the sand, she caught sight of a large man with shocking red hair lying under a beach umbrella. Kyoko halted in her steps.

".…Salvador-san?" she whispered.

Andrea lifted up his sunglasses to see who was calling out to him and waved.

"Hey Kyoko-san."

"There you are." Kaede came back with drinks on a tray.

She sat down on one of the empty lounge chairs, patting the one beside her for Kyoko.

"When did you get in?"

"Probably two hours ago. The flight was a lot longer than I thought."

"The row of seats was that cramped, huh?" Kaede gave one drink to Kyoko and another to Andrea.

"But think of my poor limbs on the way back." Andrea seemed to be on verge of crying, he sounded so distraught about it.

All he got in response for his sympathy was a pat on the leg. Meanwhile Kyoko had a sinking feeling that maybe she should go. Since Andrea was here, unsure as she was as to how that had been arranged, she figured Kaede would want to spend some alone time with her best friend.

"Have you been to Okinanwa before, Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko stiffened for a moment and would have straightened up more if it were possible.

"N-No…." answered, surprised to hear the Spaniard address her, "what about you, Salvador-san?"

"No need to be so formal. You can call me Andrea."

Kyoko flushed.

"But-"

"It's fine, I don't mind."

"Ok, An…Andrea-san."

The large man smiled with a head tilt before responding, "This is my second time." he looked over at Kaede, who was reclined on the chair so the two could talk. "Didn't you have to come here for a role last year?"

Kaede nodded. Then she patted him on the shoulder near her and pointed to his left. He had been reclining across the beach chair, leaning on his arm at the foot of it. Andrea followed the direction of her finger. He snatched his foot back under the large umbrella.

"How did the commercial go?" Kaede turned to Kyoko while Andrea assessed his foot and ankle for sun damage.

"It went very well. The director said I was a natural dancer."

Kaede smiled at her.

"Did you have fun?"

"Eh?"

"The commercial. Did you have fun?"

"Well…" Kyoko looked down, debating whether to give Kaede an honest answer. She then glanced back up at her temporary charge, who was waiting for her response, "Not at first…"

"Trouble with your co-star?"

Kyoko shook her head.

"Just had some trouble portraying…certain…emotions."

Kaede nodded slow in understanding.

"No references to pull from?"

Kyoko closed her eyes.

"I wish." she let out unknowingly in a whisper.

Kaede's eyes widened a bit. She looked back at Andrea, who was staring at Kyoko now. He glanced at his best friend, shrugging.

"Have you gotten any other roles?" Kaede asked with a slight hesitance.

Kyoko plucked up immediately and beamed at the two of them.

"Oh, Yes! I got three new ones from Sawara-san before we left!"

Kaede and Andrea sagged a bit in relief.

"Have you decided which you'll take?"

"Not yet. I planned to look them over while I'm here."

Kaede nodded and Kyoko's curiosity was getting the best of her as she talked. It had felt like prying to ask Kaede before, but now…

"Inoue-san?"

"Hm?"

"What role did you debut in?"

Andrea had been taking a sip of his drink and at the question struggled to swallow it, ending up in a coughing fit. Kaede half-turned to pat him on the back, never taking her eyes off her substitute manager. Kyoko looked between the two.

"Salvador-san?"

"Sh-She doesn't know?" Andrea got out in the midst of coughing.

Kaede let out a big sigh.

"No." she glanced at Andrea. "It wasn't exactly the most….orthodox role." Kaede provided, shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked, leaning forward in her growing curiosity.

* * *

Kuon exited the terminal, looking around for the rental Jelly Woods described to him in an e-mail when he landed. It was nowhere in sight.

'Maybe there's traffic?' he reasoned as he flipped open the phone in his hand. 'The flight did get here earlier than expected. Maybe she's not here yet.'

He dialed her number and began to stroll. Tae answered on the first ring.

"Ren! Have you arrived already?"

"Yeah. Should I wait for you in the airport?"

"I might be awhile, actually. If you want, you can take a cab and head to the hotel. I'll come get you from your room."

Kuon blinked.

"But what about-?"

"Don't worry. Honey already checked with the director. Everyone's out for the day and Yashiro-san won't be arriving until tonight. You'll be fine."

"You sound awfully sure about that." Kuon countered, though he was hailing a cab.

"That's because I am." Tae rejoined cheerfully.

Kuon shook his head as a cab pulled up to him.

"Alright…"

* * *

"You debuted in a horror movie as a…male serial killer?"

Kaede nodded, her eyes closed. Kaede stared at the dark blonde-haired woman in the red sundress. She couldn't picture it. Though Kaede was rather tall for a woman and had a muscular build to her, to cast her as a man…

"Couldn't the director find a guy to play the role?"

Kaede smiled at her substitute manager's disbelief.

"That's the same question I asked the president when he told me about the offer."

"And what did he say?"

"...That the director saw my face and said I had the features he was looking for, until the person in front of me moved and revealed I was actually female."

Kyoko's mouth dropped.

"No way…And you still accepted?"

"It seemed like an interesting opportunity, despite the circumstances."

"Was it?"

Kaede had turned and was looking forward as she responded to Kyoko's questions. She now turned back to the Love Me member with half a smile.

"It was."

Unbeknownst to the two young women, Andrea smiled as he adjusted himself on the folded chair, putting his sunglasses back over his eyes.

* * *

Kuon walked up to the reception desk with a hope that someone else would be there the next day. Or the receptionist just wouldn't recognize him after his transformation. He stopped when he spotted a figure wrapped in white from head to toe, only the span of their eyes visible.

"Ruto-san?"

The silent man handed him a note. Slowly, he took the folded card.

 _Honey sent Ruto to help you out. He'll take you to your room. I'll be there to get you soon._

 _-Tae_

Kuon raised his eyes from the note to find that Ruto was already by the elevator. He had almost reached where Ruto was standing when he heard a familiar voice.

"Did you put on sun block Andrea?"

"I think so….I hope so. Do I look red at all, Kyoko-san?"

"No, not that I see."

Kuon could have rushed into the elevator. The doors had opened and Ruto was heading inside them. Instead he froze and before he could think it through, slowly turned around. He watched Andrea studying his face in a compact mirror, leaning his face closer to Kaede, who was standing between him and Kyoko.

The no. 1 Love Me member chose that moment to turn in his direction. The very next second he was in the elevator, the doors closing.

* * *

Kaede turned from her possibly sun burned friend to see Kyoko rubbing her eyes.

"Dust in your eye?"

"No, no…I…I just thought I saw someone…someone I know."

Kaede scanned the direction Kyoko was staring at.

'I'm sure I just saw Corn…." Kyoko tried to focus on the area near the elevators as they headed toward them, as if it was going to give her a second chance to see what she missed, "he was older and…."

Kyoko flushed as she remembered she had imagined an older version of her fairy prince for the Saphire Rose commercial.

'What if he read my mind and saw what I did and now he's avoiding me?!'

Kaede leaned away with Andrea as Kyoko suddenly grabbed her head in shock and despair.

'No! He's finally come back and now I've gone and offended him?! Come back Corn! I'm sorry I used your beautiful visage for such a selfish reason!' She cried in her head.

Meanwhile Andrea was hiding behind his best friend, holding Kaede's shoulder as they both took a step back from the suddenly distraught talento who had sunk to the ground, her hands clasped together and her head hung low, seemingly begging some imaginary angry spirit for mercy.

* * *

"Cut! Inoue-chan! You're supposed to be hesitant here! You can still move, you're not a chameleon that's gonna blend into the background by staying still!"

Kaede bowed in apology before facing Ren again. The taller actor couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. Masaru had no tact when it came to pointing out errors.

'This is the third take….' The director rubbed his eyes as he sat back down in his seat.

He loved his work and liked nighttime scenes in his films when he could use them, but filming at night was not something he fancied repeating. Directing them and watching them were two completely different things in his book.

Not wanting anyone to be unnecessarily sleep-deprived, only the bare minimum of crew members was required to be there. Everyone else was left to enjoy their slumber back at the hotel. Letting out a loud yawn, the director slouched a little more in the foldable chair, though his voice was clear and loud as he yelled, "Action!"

 _Natsumi halted as Akira walked up to her in the waves. When he reached about 60 cm, she took a step back. Knowing she was about to run, Akira rushed forward and grabbed her arm just as she was about to take off. He held her by her upper arms. She struggled to get away from the man before her. Soon she understood that her attempts were getting her nowhere. Her head hung low._

" _Natsumi." His voice was still rugged and firm, but not above a whisper._

 _She clenched her fist. Akira repeated her name, louder, but seeing her still refusing to move, he raised her head with one of his hands. He stared at the shining eyes. His grip on the other arm tightened as she began to try yet again to get away from him._

 _With her free hand, she punched Akira in the chest and shoulder. Tears were now spilling down her cheeks. He waited out the outburst. Eventually she stopped, her hands still on his broad chest. He raised her head higher, kissing her. Moving the hand from her chin, it slid to her waist and he pressed the taunt body close. She clutched the tank top, her frame relaxing against him, the falling tears wiped away by his long bangs._

"Cut! Okay! That's a wrap everyone!" the director yelled, not bothering to review the scene. At this point, he would leave any mistakes to the editors. He just wanted to be in bed now.

* * *

'These are all…'

Kyoko sat on the bed, hair still damp from her bath after being outside all day for filming, looking over the three scripts she had received from Sawara-san before leaving. She had already rejected two offers that she had gotten two weeks ago, but after learning of the trip to Ishigaki for the rest of filming, the talento decided to take these with her.

Excited enthusiasm was all she felt when she begun, but now, as she read through the last role description, the dreading realization dawned on her.

"These….they're all bullying roles…"

And as if to confirm her conclusion, she then spotted a little yellow square of paper attached to the last page of the third booklet. It was a note from Sawara.

 _Just act like Mio._

Kyoko stared at the post-it note, her brow clouding. Just like the previous offers she had turned down. Was she only going to be known for antagonists bully roles for her whole career? She stuck the note back into place and closed the booklet.

The door knob began to turn. At a lighting speed that could be superhuman, the young woman scraped up the scripts and threw them in her bag on the floor, chucking them under the bed before sliding under the covers, squeezing her eyes shut. Her back was to the door, but she could hear Kaede's soft sigh when she entered. Not wanting to risk being caught faking sleep, Kyoko tried to keep the covers over her face. After two minutes, the lights went out and the Love Me member heard the rustling of sheets.

She hazarded opening one eye. The strong back of the actress faced her. She was sure Kaede would ask about her roles. Even if it was just a way to start polite conversation, Kyoko's sullen epiphany left her not wanted to talk, but to sulk in peace. Just for tonight.

"Should I tell Sawara-san I'm not interested? But I might not get any other roles because I'm so new to acting. What if I never get another role?'

The thought terrified her. She pressed her face into the pillow, willing herself to sleep.

* * *

Due to Ren and Kaede getting through most scenes without retakes, there were often days when filming would be done by noon if they didn't need a specific time in the scene. So the crew broke up for the day to re-group in a few hours to get filming when the sun would begin to set.

Kyoko decided to make use of the hot springs. Kaede had disappeared before the director announced the long break. Since she had her phone number now, the substitute manager figured she would just call her once it was time to head back. After her bath, the Love Me member's plan was to head to the beach. She passed by a door on her way out and paused to hear music streaming out of the closed doors.

"The brochure didn't say anything about dances…" she peeked in, curious as the music wasn't anything she recognized.

And she gaped to see Andrea and Kaede flit across the room, arm in arm. The two appeared to be floating at the speed their feet went. Andrea was smiling wide and bright as he twirled his partner before dipping her. Kaede broke into a laugh.

"That's not part of the routine, Andrea!"

Kyoko had never heard the actress raise her voice that high unless she was acting. She stepped more into the room, unaware of her actions.

"I know, but it's fun!"

"For you maybe."

"You know you enjoy it Kaede."

"Do I now?" Kaede leaned her head back and spotted Kyoko standing by the door. "Kyoko-san?"

Andrea looked over at the door. Kyoko jumped and was about to leave, but halted at Kaede's question.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just heard the music…so…"

Kaede swatted Andrea on the arm as he raised her up from the dip.

"I told you the music was too loud."

"Oh dear. Good thing the staff didn't hear though."

"That would have been bad."

Kyoko looked between the two in confusion.

"This room had a good floor for dancing so we just snuck in to practice a little." Kaede explained as Andrea let her go.

"Oh."

"Would you like to try it?"

"Eh?"

"Would you like to try?"

"Learn to…dance?"

"Mm. It's great for coordination and with your good posture, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Kaede walked over to her substitute manager, the clicking of her heels echoing through the empty space. She grabbed her hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"It's great exercise and can turn out to be useful in a role one day. Once less thing you'll need extensive training on."

Kyoko moved away, the hand at her chest. Kaede watch with a tilted head, not the least offended. Rather, she figured she had gone a little too far. Ballroom dancing had the tendency to deaden her sense of personal space with others sometimes. It was then she noticed Andrea was behind her now. He put his hands on her shoulders, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Not to mention it can make you more comfortable being in close distance with the opposite sex." Kaede stretched out her hand. Andrea grasped it and twirled her until they were at arm's length before bringing her back like a yo-yo. She was in front of him again, one long arm wrapped around her waist and the other over shoulder, his nose and mouth buried in the dark blonde hair. "Which would come in handy as an actress, don't you think?"

Kyoko flushed at the intimate display before her. She could never do that with a man! And yet at Kaede's talk about close distance, one specific actor came to mind…

"N-N-No thank you Inoue-san!" Kyoko bowed her head.

"It's alright. It was just a suggestion."

Kyoko felt herself being raised by a hand on her shoulder and was greeted by a small smile. Kaede patted the pink clad shoulder.

"If you ever change your mind, let me know, okay?"

"Y-Yes! Okay!"

Kyoko quickly headed out and Kaede walked back over with her dance partner.

"Think she'll ever take you up on your offer?"

"I doubt it."

And with a sad smile, the young woman grabbed Andrea's hand, both counting to three in their heads, before taking off.

* * *

I have concluded that Time is against me finishing this story quickly, so I have resigned that I must write at the pace it will allow. And now the story is at the halfway point (if this continues to go as planned).

Happy Belated Holidays and a Happy New Year.

(EDIT as of 1/6/2020: I am a stupid-head and this is what I get for rushing. Part of this chapter was actually meant for the next chapter. It's correct now, really sorry about that)

Chapter 6 up next.

Love and Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

*bangs head on desk*

* * *

Ren and Kaede were not looking forward to today.

The little surprise Masaru had gone through the trouble of hinting at before they left was that they would doing a chase scene. But not just any chase scene. It would end with the two 'adventurers' sliding and falling, probably head first, into a mud pit. If Kaede was honest with herself, had she known she would have to go through something like this while filming this movie, she would have declined the role of Natsumi.

Both of the entertainers made a face before they could stop themselves. The director laughed heartily at the evident discomfort, especially Kaede who had until then been performing all the director's demands with seeming indifference.

"Don't worry, we're making our own mud, so you won't find any surprises in it." He elaborated in what seemed an attempt to reassure them when it was actually just plain hectoring, "Besides, you guys are good. I'm sure you'll get it done in one take so you won't have to go through it twice, right?"

Kaede narrowed her eyes at Masaru. Ren suddenly put on a large gentlemanly smile.

"Yes director." They replied, unaware of their unison.

"Perfect. You can take a break while we make some final touches to the set, then head for the hill."

Actor and actress walked away.

* * *

"Mud?! Why didn't I hear anything about this?" Yashiro fumed.

The quartet were in Ren's trailer, waiting to be called. Ren sat in a chair with his script loosely in hand, trying not to think of what was to come. His co-star on the other hand, seemed to be lamenting her fate: lying on the couch, covering her eyes with an arm. Kyoko looked between the two dampened entertainers.

"Couldn't your stunt doubles do that part?" Kyoko tried to offer a solution, at the same time resisting the sudden urge to rest a comforting hand on the large bent back next to her.

"We wouldn't hear the end of it if we made that request." Ren responded, glancing up to see Kaede nodding in agreement. "best we just do our part and get it over with. Right Inoue-san?" Ren gave a weary smile.

"Unfortunately." Was the quiet mumble.

Everyone jumped to hear the trailer door open and to see Yashiro walk in and take his seat. No one had noticed the manager had left after his protest.

"Well, according to director Akiyama, this will be the last scene you'll be shooting today so you can head back to the hotel once this mess is over."

"That's good. You two won't have to be in those muddy clothes for very long." the young girl offered with an attempt at optimism, looking between the two sullen figures again.

Kaede twirled a lone finger, dropping her hand back down unto the leathers sofa she was reclined on.

* * *

The crew watched as the duo launched themselves off the ledge with no visible hesitation. With the safety harnesses attached to their torso, the two jumped into the air like their live really did depend on their escape.

Sliding down the slope as though they were surfing a wave, the two seemed like they would get through the scene without getting too dirty, until they tripped over a mound of dirt Masaru had strategically placed and hidden near the bottom.

Ren ended up splashing into the muck on his side, putting the force on his shoulder at the last second. Kaede had not been so quick and landed belly first into the mud. The brown sludge enveloped them. The assailants chasing them looked over the steep cliff to find their targets nowhere in sight. They headed east.

"Cut!"

Kaede and Ren popped out of the large mud puddle, taking a large gasp of air.

"Great job you two!"

Ren scooped the brown gunk from his eyes, nose, and mouth; briefly rethinking his career choices. A few feet ahead, Kaede shook her body like a wet dog to get the excess mud off. She sat up from the belly flop she was reclined in.

"Ok! We'll just need to review the scene and then I'll…give…the…"

The cameraman closest to the portly man inclined his head.

"Everything alright director?"

Masaru paid him no mind. He walked closer to the set.

"Inoue-chan?"

Kaede turned to him.

"…..Where's your hair?"

Kaede quickly patted the top of her head, her eyes widening. Despite the mud, an outline of a wig cap could be made out. Ren's mouth dropped. Some of the crew nearby got closer. The actress began digging through the mud, looking around.

Ren snapped out of his stupor and began to get up, intending to help his co-star, when he raised his hand to find something underneath it.

"Um, Inoue-san?"

Kaede looked behind her, stilling scooping. The top actor held up the soiled dark blonde wig in his grasp, a hesitant sympathetic smile on his lips.

"My hand must have landed on your head when we tripped," he tried to explain, "sorry."

Kaede turned her head away from him. Ren feared he had now gone and upset a good co-star. Then he heard a chuckle. A soft chuckle that soon turned into audible giggles as the broad shoulders began to shake. The sound was soft and quiet and the tall actress' profile now faced him to reveal she was holding her stomach before falling backward into the sludge, kicking her feet.

The crew couldn't believe their eyes. Was the 'Marble Stone actress'…laughing? At herself?

Ren's smile was relief now as he watched the usually stoic young woman come down from her perch of mirth. Kaede got up, a smile on her face as she walked over to Ren. She held out a hand to him, a chuckle or two still escaping. Caught off guard by the gesture, his smile dropped as he took her hand with his free one. She pulled him up and slicking back his muddy hair, he handed her the wig. The actress took it gingerly, starting at it for a few seconds before plopping the dirty mess onto the top of her head, mud running down her face. The whole crew broke into laughter.

"Please tell me you got all that." Masaru asked the camera man closest to him through his guffaw. The young man at the device sniffed, wiping his eyes dry before nodding as he tried to quell his laughter.

* * *

The entertainers were extremely glad to be done for the day after that scene. Yashiro and Kyoko knew their charges needed time to clean up. The two headed to Ren's room first, Yashiro knocking on his door. It was opened in a few seconds later by a shirtless Ren with a towel around his neck.

"I'll be just a minute Yash-"

Ren gaped for a spilt second when he spotted Kyoko beside his manager. Her face had gone pallid. The two men weren't sure that was a good or bad reaction. Yashiro covered her eyes.

"Ren Tsuruga, go put on a shirt. What do you think you're doing, opening the door half-naked?" he tried to chide, but the whole thing came out with a layer of amusement Yashiro couldn't suppress

"But I knew it was you from the knock." Ren pretended to defend himself, grateful for the older man's interference. He quickly put on a shirt, tossing his towel into the bathroom.

* * *

Ren and Kyoko stood on opposite sides of Yashiro, who was racking his brain for a topic to get the couple to talk. When they reached Kyoko and Kaede's room, Andrea was already knocking on the door.

"Sal-Andrea-san?"

Ren looked with widened eyes at her as she picked up her pace. Since when has she been calling the giant Spaniard by his first name?

Andrea's eyes lit up, closing them as he gave a wide smile and waved to the Love Me member approaching.

"You were at filming?" Ren asked, trying to figure out when the older man had gotten here and not when he and Kyoko had gotten to first name speaking terms.

"Nope. Kaede sent me a message." He held up the silver phone.

He knocked on the door again. A few seconds passed before his cell went off. He flipped open the device and read the e-mail he had received. He rolled his eyes, a smile still on his face as he slowly typed out a reply. Less than ten seconds after he pressed the send button, another message reached his phone. Andrea read this one quicker than the first, then bent down to turn the knob of the door. Kyoko was about to speak up until she heard the soft greeting.

"You're late."

Andrea giggled.

"Sorry, got the room numbers mixed up." Andrea entered, not in the least bit apologetic. "How's it faring?"

"I washed it twice, but it's completely lost its shape now."

"And the spare?"

Kaede pointed to a wig identical to the one that had been ruined with mud.

"Good. Then I'll see what I can do?"

"Thanks Andrea."

Kaede stepped out of the bathroom. The Spaniard hugged her with one arm, the wig held up to his height with the other. Ren, Kyoko, and Yashiro gawked at the actress' black hair that was cropped up to her neck. She now faced the trio, revealing her short fringe and the beauty marks resting under her left eye and the right side of her mouth. She held up a hand in greeting.

"Hey."

"Inoue-san? You-"

"Not wearing makeup? Yeah," she shrugged, "I figured since I have the rest of the day off, I'd leave my face bare."

'I thought that had been her natural face and hair…' Yashiro stared, marveling at the wonders of cosmetics.

"What are you doing after this?" Andrea asked, excited at the possibility of spending the afternoon with her.

Kaede looked at Kyoko.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Eh? Uh-"

And Kyoko's stomach chose that moment to protest that it had been more than five hours since she ate and that it would not stand for it anymore. The talento's shoulders hit her ears.

"I think an early dinner is in order." Andrea added with a chuckle.

"You gonna join us?" Kaede asked Ren and Yashiro.

The men were surprised she was inviting them.

"Sure." Ren replied, almost embarrassed by her nonchalance.

"Sorry, I can't."

Everyone looked at Yashiro.

"I have things to take care of. I'll see you when you get back."

Yashiro walked away. His phone went off. Quickly slipping on a glove, he answered it.

"Hello? Yes, I just need to get my laptop…" was all Kyoko and Ren could catch before he turned the corner.

A silence settled.

"Any suggestions where we should go?"

"Hmm…" Andrea looked up into the ceiling, "Well, there's this restaurant a little way from the hotel. It has reasonable prices." He glanced at his wristwatch. "And it shouldn't be too busy right now." Andrea focused on the actor and talento still in the door way.

"Is that alright?"

The couple nodded.

* * *

Ren was glad for the opportunity to spend the evening with Kyoko, even if it was to go eat. But he was starting to doubt whether this was a good idea. After they agreed, Andrea put Kaede's wig down and extended his arm to her, announcing everyone should follow him.

So they walked in pairs: the best friends in the front with Ren and Kyoko behind, walking at a set distance from one another. And Kyoko made sure they remained that way. Somewhere along the stroll, the tanned actress had gone from holding the crook of the Spaniard's arm to looping her limb through his own. Andrea lowered the bend of his elbow to accommodate the change, not ebbing in conversation. Ren glanced to his side.

'I wonder if she'll ever be that comfortable with me…'

He stuck his hands in his pockets. Meanwhile Kyoko was trying to work on this supposed sight of friendship before her eyes. She and Shoutaro had known each other since childhood and they were never that close. Yet how could Kaede and Andrea be okay with being so close after knowing each other for only four years?

'Is it normal to be so close? Maybe that jerk and I….'

For a moment, a mental image formed of her and the man next to her in the actress and Spaniard's current position: pressing her side into Ren as he bent down to tell her something…

Kyoko violently shook her head.

'What am I thinking?! Tsuruga-san is my mentor!'

Ren raised an eyebrow at Kyoko's furious head shaking.

"Mogami-san?"

She jumped before slowly looking up at him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Ye-Yes! Everything's fine!"

"…Are you sure?"

"…M-Mm…"

* * *

Kaede and Andrea glanced behind each other. The actress gave the redhead a concerning stare.

"Maybe they'll talk more once we get there."

"She's not gonna sit next to him."

"How are you so sure about that?"

"She does her best to avoid being near him."

Andrea blinked multiple times.

"She tries to keep her distance? From Ren Tsuruga? The number one actor in Japan?"

Kaede nodded. Andrea's eyes narrowed.

"You don't think he's….tried anything?"

"No. At least, I don't think so. She seems like the type that would never be in the same room again with someone if they ever tired that."

"Hm…."

"And don't forget, I used to keep my distance from you when we first met."

"That was different. I'm much older than you. And I was basically your instructor. You had every right to be wary of me." Andrea chuckled weakly. "…Especially considering how I get…"

Kaede smiled, giving the arm connected with hers a squeeze. Andrea patted her arm softly.

"She does admire his talent though. That much is certain." Kaede continued, knowing Andrea might close in on himself if the silence remained.

"Maybe she thinks he'd never be interested?"

"Probably…" she whispered, looking back.

Somehow, Kyoko was now vehemently defending herself, taking Ren's teasing about her being rude to him for the truth.

"I never said that!"

"It can be implied. Here I am, a senior actor genuinely concerned for a junior's well-being and yet you treat me like such a stranger." Ren put a hand to his heart and turned his head away from said junior, as if to hide his tears. "Such cruelty…"

"This guy is a goofball."

"You think Kyoko will find out he's just messing with her?" Andrea tuned into the bustle behind him, not looking back.

"I'm sure. Kyoko-san's smart." Kaede faced forward as Andrea stopped walking. "Is this the place?"

"Yup! Isn't it pretty?"

"It does look nice."

She let go of Andrea's arm. Kyoko had finally realized Ren hadn't been serious in his grief and the actor was now apologizing. Judging from his smile though, he hardly seemed to mean it.

"Kyoko-san. Tsuruga-san."

The couple turned to Kaede, Kyoko's fist still in the air and Ren holding his hands up to brace against the onslaught.

"We're here."

* * *

The Spaniard shook his head at a speed that was barely noticeable as he looked over the menu. He should have known not to question Kaede's conjectures. She never made them unless she was sure.

Just as the actress predicted, Andrea was sitting next to the actor he admired. Had it been in any other setting, he would be a nervous but excited mess right now. Instead, he was just slightly frustrated as he glanced up to find Kaede staring at him unabashed, her hands folded and supporting her head.

"Already decided on what you want?" he asked, though his eyes and smile conveyed the unspoken 'you were right'.

Kaede gave a small nod. Luckily, the tanned woman was not the bragging type.

"Have you tried half the menu yet?"

"I've only been here four times, Kaede."

"We've been here for three days."

"Yes, but unlike you, breakfast and lunch isn't provided for me. And I can't cook every day. Tourist areas are always so expensive…" the redhead pouted, looking back down at his menu.

Kaede continued to stare at him.

"Have you been wearing sunblock?"

"Were you even listening?"

Kaede nodded.

"Have you?"

"I may have forgotten…why?"

Kaede continued to bore into face for a few more seconds before picking up the ice water by her elbow, squeezing the lemon wedge into it and taking a sip.

"Kaede?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Then why bring it up? You're gonna make me-" Andrea placed a hand on his cheek, "is it-?"

Kaede nodded again.

"I'll be right back."

Andrea rushed out of his seat. He asked a waiter where the restroom was and beelined in the direction the server had pointed. Ren and Kyoko glanced at each other. Kaede took up her menu though she said knew what she wanted earlier.

"You guys find anything you like?"

The two answered slowly. Somehow the question seemed to be a hint that they shouldn't ask about what they had just witnessed.

* * *

"Is that all you're gonna eat Tsuruga-san?"

Kaede had to ask as Ren nibbled on the spring rolls he had ordered like he was just eating for the sake of politeness.

"Yes./No."

Ren gave the glowering auburn haired girl across from him a hurt look.

"What do you mean 'no' Mogami-san? Aren't I the one-"

"You skipped breakfast, didn't you?"

Ren froze, but soon he broke into a sparkly smile.

"What makes you think that?"

"Yashiro said he couldn't find you this morning. You weren't in your room and he ate with me."

Outed by his own manager. Ren never felt more betrayed.

"I just wasn't hungry, that's all."

"You're doing your own stunts, Tsuruga-san. You need food to keep your energy up."

"But-"

"And don't tell you brought energy drinks with you so you'll be fine."

Ren hunched a bit. That's exactly what he was going to say. Kaede and Andrea smiled at one another before going back to the show next to them.

"Energy drinks are not food, Tsuruga-san."

"But Mogami-san-"

"Do you want to get sick again?"

That silenced the actor. Taking a deep breath, he finished off the last spring roll before taking the half of sandwich Kyoko held out to him, nibbling on it as well.

* * *

Ren was trying his best to be nonchalant, but after glancing at the door for the tenth time, even Yahsiro had to tap him on the arm as a silent reprimand to pay attention and look forward. Masaru was giving some final directions in the hardened aircraft shelter now converted storage unit he had rented for the movie before everyone headed out for the last day of filming at Ishigaki. And though he was grateful Kaede appeared inclined on making it so he could spend some time with the young woman he loved, that didn't mean he was okay with her habit of making Kyoko look for her during long breaks. It would be even worse as he was sure the tanned actress went outside to wander. Who knew how much ground she would cover?

The actor felt another tap on his arm. He was looking forward, though only half listening, so he glanced behind him, confused and questioning his manager with his eyes as to what he had done this time.

Instead of brief sternness, a smile was on the older man's face. Dark brown eyes met those covered with spectacles before the latter looked to the left. Ren followed his gaze. Kyoko and Kaede were leaning against the wall behind Masaru. Ren visibly relaxed and begun to focus on the director's instructions.

"Tsuruga-kun."

"Yes director."

Ren came closer as the crew dispersed.

"I want you and Inoue-chan to head over there and run through the fight sequence one more time. It's one of the last fights between you two so make it count." As he finished, he looked around, "Where's Inoue-chan anyway?"

"She's over by the door."

Masaru followed the slender finger and clicked his tongue.

"Figures. Probably wasn't listening either." He mumbled.

He stood in place, huffed up until Kaede made eye contact with him. He impatiently gestured her to come over.

"Run through this fight sequence again. I want it done in one take and I know you two are more than capable of it." His tone was more accusing than complimentary.

The actress and actor nodded.

"Do you need the stunt coordinator to supervise?"

They shook their heads.

"Good. You have a little less than an hour. Get to it."

* * *

Kyoko and Yashiro sat in the chairs provided by their charges as the two rehearsed. As Kyoko watched, she had come to realize that the slight gnawing feeling she had refused to name that surfaced whenever she saw them talking had faded. But now that she no longer had to deal with that foolish emotion, there was an even worse one that pricked her. One emotion she feared and hated with all her soul…

* * *

Kaede narrowly missed Ren's feinted punch. The more and more they practiced, the more it appeared that they might actually hit one another. It added to the authenticity of the fights, but it still concerned her. Meanwhile, Ren was trying to avoid being kicked and punched himself. He noticed the anomaly as well, but was confused as to why he couldn't pull his punches. Kaede had already had one too many close calls and he really did not want to hit his co-star. Finally reaching the end of the fight, the two bowed. They knew from the months of training that neither of them was doing it on purpose, but couldn't help apologizing nonetheless.

"I think we're good. What about you Inoue-san?"

Kaede nodded.

The entertainers plopped down on the cushioned mat, the tanned actress handing him a bottle of water, having drunk half the contents of her own.

"Thank you."

"You two did well." Yashiro walked up to the mat, handing Ren his phone, "And getting him drinks is my job Inoue-san." He joked, putting a hand on his hip.

Kaede feigned comical surprise before bowing in a way Yashiro could only label as grandiose. The two men couldn't help but chuckle a little. The actress turned her gaze to her own manager, who was still in her seat, head bowed, fist in her lap. She stared until Ren looked over. He got up. Yashiro headed to the door and didn't noticed until his hand was on the knob that Kaede had followed him.

"You're good." Yashiro mumbled as they walked.

Kaede shrugged, but when he glanced over, he could see the corner of her lips turned up in a small smile.

* * *

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko raised her head and her brow furrowed as though she was trying to remember the name of the person in front of her. She seemed to remember soon enough because she jolted up. Ren leaned back and watched as the teen talento looked over to the mat and beside her to see that Yashiro and Kaede were missing.

At that she shot up out of her chair. Ren straightened from the bent position he was in. Saddened and expecting that reaction, he said nothing else. Even he noticed that she was trying to avoid being alone with him as of late.

"I have to find Inoue-san. Excuse me." Kyoko gave a quick bow before heading for the door.

* * *

'These two are just frustrating me now…'

The duo of manager and actress were outside with the rest of the crew and had lied about Ren being in the restroom. Yashiro spotted Kyoko walk over to a nearby tree and lean against the trunk, followed a few minutes by a somber Ren.

Kaede slowly shook her head. She didn't want to pry, but she was starting to get more curious about Kyoko and Ren's relationship. Yet she was aware she had no business interfering. If she and Kyoko were friends then maybe, but she doubted Kyoko would want to befriend her. She knew she was not the most amiable person. She squinted as she looked up. Andrea was her best friend, but their situation was unusual the more she thought about it. She closed her eyes at the brightness of the sun. Her craziest of ideas resorted to locking them in her dressing room when they got back to Tokyo. But she knew how unrealistic it was, not to mention too much trouble.

'Besides, Kyoko-san might break the door down somehow…'

Whether it would be due to fear, discomfort, or to hide her feelings, the actress wasn't sure.

* * *

It was the last day at Ishigaki and Kyoko knew she would miss it though it had only been a week. She'd had only gotten as far as Karuizawa when filming Dark Moon. Waking up before sunrise and walking along the cold shore had been so refreshing.

She looked over at Kaede, who had dropped her head in her chest with her arms crossed, headphones lodged in her ears, listening to probably the hundredth change made to the script that the director had given the cast yesterday. The Love Me member chuckled softly as she remembered Andrea holding onto Kaede this morning instead of getting into the cab that would take him to the airport and on an earlier flight.

Kaede later explained she didn't want to risk any chance of him being stuck in Ishigaki due to flight issues. This way, she knew he would be back on the mainland by the time they took off. She didn't expect the taller woman to be so blatant in her worry for the Spaniard, considering her apparent indifference when they interacted since he arrived.

A blearing ringing sound then interrupted Kyoko's musing. It took a few seconds for her to realize it was her phone. Kaede raised her head as the Love Me member rushed to find the device in her purse.

"Hello? Oh, good afternoon Sawara-san." Kyoko bowed though she was on the phone. She was silent as she listened, but her face soon wrinkled in confusion. "I'm sorry Sawara-san, could you repeat that?" Kyoko stuck her finger in her ear.

Watching her substitute manager intently now, the tanned actress pulled out an earbud. The teen strained her hearing, but she couldn't catch enough of what the head of the LME talent division was saying to make any sense of it.

"I'm sorry Sawara-san, but you're breaking up-"

"Excuse me director!"

The bus fell silent and all heads turned to the marble stone actress standing up from her seat, her hand raised. Masaru, who was about to sit, straightened out and slowly got up to glower at the tall female.

"What is it, Inoue-chan?" the director spat, not hiding his annoyance.

"I forgot something at the check-out desk. Can I go look for it?"

Masaru's small eyes widened a moment before they narrowed, his mouth agape.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" the rotund director asked with skepticism.

"I just remembered." Kaede answered without hesitation.

Masaru eyed her for some seconds before running his hand down his face.

"Go. Before I change my mind and let this bus drive off without you."

"Thank you." Kaede bent down to her temporary manager, holding out her hand. "Do you mind helping me look around?"

"No…" Kyoko lowered the phone as she got up and the two walked down the bus aisle.

"Why is Kyoko-san going with you?"

"She's gonna help me."

Kaede sped right up to the front desk, Kyoko having to jog to keep up with her. Once they reached the desk, Kaede stopped and turned around.

"What did you forget, Inoue-san? Where should we look first?"

"Is your service better?"

"Service?"

Kaede nodded to the cellphone still in the Love Me member's hand. She quickly put the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Sawara-san?"

"I'm still here Kyoko-san. Can you hear me clearly now?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"I was saying that you received another offer."

"Really?!"

"Yup. The director asked for you specifically and was quite adamant. He's doing a mini-series and wants you to be the lead role."

Kyoko looked up into the sunny blue sky as Sawara asked if he could e-mail her the details. She eagerly agreed. After confirming her e-mail address with him, she hung up, her smile wide and bright as she did a little hop. A lead role! She could hardly believe it!

"I received another offer!"

"Congratulations."

"Oh, I'm sorry Inoue-san. I should be helping you search for what you lost. Do you have any idea where to start?"

Kaede shook her head.

"Ok, well…what did you lose?'

"Nothing."

"…Nothing?"

"Yup. Nothing."

"But then why did you tell director Akiyama you forgot something?"

"Because I knew there was better reception in the lobby."

"You said that so I could…?"

Kaede nodded, smiling a little wider.

"Thank you Inoue-san."

"No problem." Kaede gestured to the direction of the bus with her head. "We should head back."

"Mm!"

* * *

Chapter 7 up next.

Love and Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Masaru drank his can of beer in one go, searching through the contacts of his cell phone. With _Fatal Vengeance_ almost done, the portly director was looking forward to his vacation and much needed break from work.

"I wonder what Yuusaku is up to…' Masaru was itching for a night out drinking and some fun back at his place afterwards.

He was about to call one of his casual hook-ups when a number flashed across his screen. He thought about ignoring it. But the digits looked familiar. The director didn't strive to put his filming staff in his contacts, not wanting to be reminded of work while scrolling. With a heavy sigh, he pressed the green button on the phone.

"This is Director Akiyama." He greeted blandly, getting up from his couch to get another can of beer.

"Director?"

'Of course…'

"What is it, Takasu-kun?"

"How soon can you get to the studio?"

Masaru barely restrained a groan. It was a good thing he hadn't called Yuusaku already. The younger man did not take cancelled plans well.

"What's wrong?"

"There's….a problem with the footage."

"I'll be there in ten."

* * *

"What do you mean it's gone?!" Masaru bellowed, throwing his coat into an empty chair, "Explain Aoi-kun!"

"The data appears to have been corrupted. We've been trying all we can to salvage it, but nothing's working."

"Who was in charge of the footage after filming? Where is he?"

"Tooru-san took an early leave to have a holiday vacation in Europe. He won't be back until next year."

'Who authorized that?! This is not America! He better stay in Europe, because he is fired!'

The director began to grind his teeth. Aoi Kitamura and Aki Takasu hunched their backs. Aoi was fearful the director might strangle him by the way he was glaring. And if he got Aki too, there would be no witnesses. Then he covered his eyes, realizing how ridiculous his own thoughts sounded. He really needed to get some rest.

Taking a chair, Masaru rolled up to the control panel. He replayed the footage himself, growling when the picture began to pixelate about fifteen minutes in. He tried fast forwarding. It wouldn't respond. The pixels soon turned into shapes resembling broken bandwidths. He cursed under his breath.

"What's left?" he demanded gruffly.

"What we filmed in Ishigaki is intact. I created a backup for that and the ending scenes we finished recently."

'At least we won't have to go back abroad…'

Masaru crossed his thick arms, rubbing his chin. After two minutes, he sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Director?"

"I have to make some calls…"

* * *

Kyoko checked her watched as she paced walked to the elevators. The Love Me was heading to President's floor, surprised to have received a summons to his office so early in the morning. She only had a short time left as Kaede's substitute manager so she assumed it was for another assignment. She slumped some as she remembered what little progress she had made, in terms of asking the actress if they could be friends. Kyoko dismissed the thought, lightly slapping her cheeks and rushed in the moving device before the doors could close.

* * *

"They're reshooting 2/3 of the film?"

"Yes. Somehow, most of the data was found to be corrupted during the editing process." Lory explained, adjusting the colorful plumes on his back. He was currently in a Carnival mood, dressed in glittering blue suit. Kyoko was alternating between keeping her head down and outright staring.

"Do Tsuruga-san and Inoue-san know?"

"Director Akiyama had a meeting with them yesterday. He's going to inform the rest of the crew this afternoon. Unfortunately, this means the premiere will also have to be postponed, as reshooting will continue into next year."

Kyoko nodded.

'Speaking of Inoue-chan…'

"Now, about why I called you here today."

Kyoko looked up, trying to ready herself for whatever Lory had to announce.

"After hearing from the director about the mishap. Inoue-chan had a request."

'A request? But what does that have to do with me?'

Kyoko nodded.

"Which is why you're here." Lory finished; snapping his fingers.

Ruto opened the door and Kaede walked in. Kyoko stood up and bowed.

"Inoue-san! Good morning."

Kaede returned the bow.

"Good morning. How are you?"

"Fine…and you?"

Kaede gave a brief nod, glancing at the president.

"The floor is yours." Lory waved his arm towards Kyoko with flourish.

Kaede briefly doubted whether asking the president about this had been a good idea.

'But he is the one responsible for the department…'

"I wanted to know if you have any new engagements."

"Oh, uh, other than the miniseries coming up, no."

"Then, would be my substitute manager during the re-shooting of the movie?"

Kyoko's mouth went slack.

"It can be on the days your free, if you don't mind. You'll only have to accompany me for the movie." Kaede found herself rambling at Kyoko's silence and the surprise on her face. She was aware of her nervousness, but she thought she would be much better at hiding it.

"You want me to continue being your substitute manager?"

Kaede was a little confused, but nodded all the same. She had just said that. Had she spoken too low?

"Well, Mogami-kun?"

It was only at Lory's question that she realized that in her disbelief she hadn't given an answer.

"Yes, I will."

"Wonderful! Now, remember to give Mogami-kun her points at the end of the assignment Inoue-chan."

"Of course."

The two young women bowed to the president before heading for the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Inoue-chan?"

Kaede turned.

"Could you stay for a minute? There's something else I'd like to run by you."

"I'll see you this afternoon, Inoue-san."

The tanned actress waved goodbye before heading back over to Lory. She plopped down unto the couch, not touching the back cushion, resting her hands on her knees that were spread apart at the distance of her shoulders. Lory's smile was subdued now and the young woman watched the love-crazed man grow almost serious. He leaned forward, placing his intertwined hands in front of his mouth.

"I believe it's safe to assume you know what this is about?"

"I have an idea…probably."

* * *

Kaede walked around, yet another long break between filming thanks to the duo not having any retakes. She glanced at the door numbers, occupied in her half-shaped plan of how to get her substitute manager and co-star to spend time together. Though Kyoko seemed bent on not being left alone with the actor, she didn't appear to dislike him as far Kaede could tell. She wondered if she was the only one who noticed Ren's regard for the Love Me member.

'No, his manager knows. Never took him to be the teasing type though, doesn't look it.'

She chuckled as she recalled the leering smile Yashiro threw his charge's way after Kyoko had walked off hurriedly, seeing Ren was coming over from watching the scene review. She was starting to understand that this wasn't the first time and that the manager was enjoying it immensely.

She glanced at her phone, about to turn back, when she spotted one of the doors were open. She intended to just peek inside, scanning the corridor for a place she could hide should anyone in the room see her. But upon getting closer, the precaution was forgotten. She stared unabashed before pushing open the door to go inside. The tall actress gazed at the smooth wooden floors, the barre and mirrors lining all sides of the wall but one with nostalgia.

'What's a room like this doing here?' she stood in the middle of the dance studio and came face to face with her reflection. Suddenly, she could hear her old ballet instructor's voice, resonant and clear as she yelled,

" _Begin with the_ _First position!_ "

" _As you_ _relevé, move your arms to the second position…!_ "

Her eyes widened to see her hands and feet assuming the position echoing through her head. She smiled. Bending down to remove her shoes and tossing all reserve to the wind, she began to take the familiar basic steps.

" _Remember to keep your legs straight!_ "

She still dwelled on those days. When she began to realize that as she grew taller, she also grew heavier. The muscles she had built from years of training were more prominent than the other dancers. She tried reducing her food intake so she wouldn't put on anymore unnecessary weight.

" _Now, Third position!_ "

But it made her dizzy and lightheaded. And the less she ate, the more she had to hide her ashen cracked lips, swaying walk and the desire to just eat hordes of junk food, even if it didn't stay down in the end. Her dancing was never up to par. She struggled even to maintain the basics.

" _Arms en haut…!_ "

She couldn't even dance a pas de deux when they had performances, the male dancers of the school claiming they couldn't handle her.

" _Jeté!_ "

'All except…'

And the thought drifted as she continued the makeshift routine, attempting to keep on the tips on her toes, as though she were wearing her en pointe shoes. Then she began a pirouette. Her eyes remained open in her twirl. She stopped, closing her eyes, ending in a révérence. She could feel her body tremble, struggling to keep her poise. Even back then she could barely hide the shaking.

After a while, Kaede opened them and looked at the appurtenance, where the reason she had stopped jumped and was now trying to hide behind the partly open door. Kaede smiled.

* * *

Kyoko attempted to time how long it would take her to run down the hallway and make a left before Kaede could spot her. Until she heard, "Hello, Kyoko-san" right next to her.

The sound that escaped her was amazing. Kaede backed up two steps with her hands held up in surrender, her face neutral. This girl really was too amusing. She could see the appeal.

'Well, nice to know Tsuruga-san has good taste.'

"Were you looking for me?"

Kyoko blinked twice, straightening up and slowly nodding. Kaede bopped the side of her head with the heel of the palm.

"Of course you're looking for me…wandering around like a shepherd looking for lost sheep without letting you know where I am. I really need to kill this habit…" she muttered to herself in self-admonishment, motioning Kyoko to follow her into the room. "Forgive me Kyoko-san, I stumbled upon the room and couldn't resist doing some basics."

"Was this your other job? Before you became an actress?"

Kaede nodded as she put on her boots.

"…Did you like it?" Kyoko deigned to ask, excited at the prospect of knowing a ballet dancer yet wary about prying.

"Yes, but it didn't like me." Kaede responded absently, tying her shoelaces.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Kaede stood up, looking around the room again.

"From 5 to 15, I danced. But, when I hit around 12, I noticed little by little I was becoming unfit for the art." She dusted off her clothes, "My weight was erratic. I was always trying to balance between the right weight and maintaining the muscle I needed to continue ballet. But soon it began affecting my health. So, I finally decided at sixteen to just quit." Kaede turned her attention to her listener. The downcast expression made her add, "I was already doing small acting roles when I was fourteen, so it wasn't much of a transition."

"…I see." Kyoko responded quietly as she watched the actress stretch. She then hazarded, "Is that why you do ballroom dance now? As a substitute?"

"Something like that. It's strenuous too, but it's a little more lenient, in terms of body types and weight I guess." She looked at Kyoko and smiled.

"Shall we go?"

Kyoko returned the smile before following her charge through the door. She was glad to learn something new about her. She placed a hand on the pocket of her jumpsuit, her expectations hopeful now of Kaede's answer. Before they reached her dressing room, she paused, causing her charge to turn to look at her.

Before she could lose the nerve, she pulled out two cream colored envelopes, telling Kaede of the Grateful Party her and Maria were planning to have on the 24th. Kyoko kept her head down as she explained. The tanned actress took the invitations, but her movements were stunted.

"A Grateful party?"

"Mm!" excited to see Kaede had taken them. "It was an idea me and a friend of mine came up with. We're doing this to celebrate and thank all the people in our lives."

The Love Me member figured inviting Kaede was a chance to get to know her. There wasn't going to be a ton of guest, though president Lory was sponsoring and it was sure to be over the top. Kyoko even gave her charge an invitation for Andrea. She was sure the Spaniard would love it. So it was confusing and a shock to see the unconcealed sadness cross Kaede's face after Kyoko finished. The taller actress bowed and held out the invitations to Kyoko. She glanced at the envelopes being returned, looking back to the lowered head.

"I'm so sorry Kyoko-san. Andrea and I won't be in Tokyo on the week of the 25th ."

For a second Kyoko thought Kaede was refusing simply because she didn't want to come. Though she was disappointed, she was also surprised to witness Kaede look so regretful to refuse. The tanned actress apologized a second time. Kyoko held up her hands.

"No, no it's fine. I should have known you would have plans for the holidays. Don't worry."

"Do you have this party every year?"

"Oh, no, this is the first one actually. But we hope to have one next year too if this one goes well."

Kaede nodded, making a mental note to let Andrea know. She looked back down at the invitations Kyoko hadn't taken back yet.

"I know this will be strange, but do you mind if I keep the invites?"

"Not at all! They were for you and Andrea-san after all."

"They're designed quite well."

'Andrea might like them for reference….'

"Well that was thanks to the president."

"I should have known from the gold and fancy cursive I suppose."

Kyoko waited for Kaede to put them in her bag. Once that was done the two resume their walk back _Fatal Vengeance's_ set.

* * *

Giving Ren his invitation proved easier for Kyoko. Mainly because she gave the top actor's invite to Yashiro along with his own. The capable manager thanked her heartily, but inwardly was disappointed Kyoko didn't wait until after Ren was done with the scene to give to him. And it would look strange for him to insist she give it to the top actor personally. Not sure what else to do, he put them in his briefcase, feeling more and more pity for his charge.

* * *

"Cut!", director Shibuki shouted for the third time. This was just exasperating now.

'What rare species have I asked for? You'd think I told her to make out with him, the way she looks…'

"Kyoko-san, you're too stiff. Please relax."

The Love Me member jumped, nodding unsteadily as she faced her dance partner. She tried to be calm and get into the role, but being so close to her co-star Abe Otani made her want to run. And then to stifle that reflex, she ended up petrified, resulting in her barely moving once the music began to play.

Director Yuuki Shibuki had seen the Saphire Rose commercial and was shocked by Sawara's claim that the actress was a talento and had no prior experience in ballroom dance. He had to have her for his mini-series, The Night of the Roses. If she learned that fast, she could do all the dances herself. It was true he could just hire a professional dancer for the dancing scenes, but he wanted to be able to zoom in on the couple's face without worry.

But now, at the beginning of filming, he couldn't believe what a rigid prude she was. The blushing could pass. It was her reflex of freezing up and resembling a lightning struck plank that made the scenes unusable and the retakes follow. After another two failed attempts, the director decided to skip the first dance scene and move on. He had half a mind to get that professional dancer at this rate.

* * *

Kyoko slowly took off her outfit in the dressing area, head hung low. It had been so easy to get lost in her fairy tale dreams during the Saphire Rose commercial. With her ideal prince made up in her head, she had danced with grace and ease. But this was different.

She wasn't playing the role of princess, but a woman, Kimi Matoke, stressed out with her editorial job, finding a new passion as well as love in her ballroom dance instructor, courtesy of her friends who thought she wasn't 'getting out much' and needed some 'spice' in her life.

The Love Me member found the whole premise ludicrous. The very mention of that dreaded L-word made her want to refuse after reading the details. But it wasn't a bullying role like Mio. She had also decided to accept the role offered to her in _Box-R_ , so she figured taking this one would balance everything out. And if she was honest, she was curious to try dancing again. But after today, she realized what she practiced with Kaede was much more formal. She didn't anticipate having to be so close to the 'instructor' during filming.

Kyoko could practically see the frustration rolling off the director as he decided to skip the scene. She had paid no mind to the teasing confusion of her co-star and after that, there were no more mishaps.

She had to deal with this.

But she couldn't ask Kaede for another lesson. Her mind then brought to her attention that Andrea danced as well. The routine she saw them doing at Ishigaki seemed similar. Maybe she could ask Andrea?

'No.'

She barely knew the guy. And it would seem like she was trying to take advantage of her charge's kindness. She couldn't do that. It then filtered through her guilty confusion that maybe she could ask Ren. But she didn't want to trouble him either. She wasn't sure Japan's no. 1 actor even knew how to dance. Color filled her face as the actor playing her instructor, Abe, was unwillingly swapped for Ren in her mind. She banged her head into the nearest wall, half dressed.

"Absolutely not!"

* * *

After a night of struggling, Kyoko was tired and depressed as she started her day. A cloud of gloom hovered over her as she waited for Kaede at their usual meeting place. Kaede paused at the sight of lone dark cloud looming over the figure standing near the dog statue. She adjusted the straps of her hiking backpack before approaching the talento.

"Morning." Kaede tried after standing in front of the sad teen for a few seconds. She waved a hand in front of Kyoko's face.

Then she poked her. Kyoko snapped out of her dejection to see Kaede still lightly poking her in the arm.

"Inoue-san!"

Her charge took a step back.

"When did-?"

"Not long. A few seconds."

"I-I'm sorry! Oh! Good morning!" Kyoko spluttered out as she bowed.

'What era was this girl born in? She'd do wonders in a historical drama.' Kade noted as she waited for Kyoko to raise herself to see her nod.

The taller actress led the way as they headed for the train station. Kyoko fidgeted the whole ride. Kaede wasn't sure whether to mention it, as they were on public transit. She planned to ask her when they near the studio building, but Yashiro spotted them and stopped to wait with Ren, silencing her further.

* * *

Kyoko's struggle of finding a solution continued in vain. Andrea entered the lobby to find the no. 1 Love Me member standing near the vending machine, 100 yen in hand. He slowly approached. Studying her a bit, he placed a hand on her pink clad shoulder. She turned her head. His index finger met her cheek.

"Good afternoon Kyoko-san."

"Hello Sal-I mean, Andrea-san…"

"Why so sad? Trouble at work?"

Andrea was just throwing out the suggestion, but seeing the young woman tense up, he bent down more to her eye level.

"Someone's not harassing you, are they?"

Kyoko spun around, frantically shaking her head.

"No!"

"Is Kaede giving you trouble?"

Kyoko shook her head again, lowering it. Andrea lightly raised it with his index finger.

"I know you don't know me well, but talking with someone might help more than just brooding over it alone." He entreated softly.

Her eyes dropped from his gaze. Five more minutes passed before she gave in. They sat down in the chairs nearby as she explained her predicament. Andrea's grey eyes lit up more and more as she finished.

"Of course Kaede and me wouldn't be against teaching you to dance!" he then grew sad, "Why did you think Kaede would be against it?"

Kyoko couldn't really tell the Spaniard it was because she felt that was trying to get a favor out of Kaede after the actress had asked her if she could be her temporary manager for the reshooting. Andrea didn't press her for a reason.

"Never mind that. Come on. We'll go ask her together while you two eat."

"That's in five minutes."

Then let's be on our way."

Andrea rose and held out a hand to her, helping her out of her seat. He seemed late to realize how off-putting his actions were, as he apologized when they reached the elevator. Kyoko glanced at the redhead as he bent down to enter it. She was aware he was tall, but his stature seemed magnified next her small frame. She could just make out the smile on his pale face as they rode up the three floors: his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his feet. The doors opened to reveal Kaede, who was just about to enter.

"There you are." She sighed as the two exited the elevator. She paid no mind to her best friend. "Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san were looking for you." She added Yashiro; it had only been Ren who came up to her after their scene was approved to ask where she had gone.

But before Kyoko could respond, Andrea placed his large hands on the round shoulders in front of him.

"Hey Kaede, Kyoko-san wants to ask you something." He lightly nudged her forward, "Go ahead…"

Andrea's encouragement only made Kyoko more nervous. Kaede narrowed her sharp eyes at him. The Spaniard shrugged with a sweet smile before looking down at Kyoko, waiting for her to speak.

The talento could only manage to glance at the tanned face. She mentally chanted the reminder that Kaede's resting face always looked apathetic and it had nothing to do with her hesitating. She mumbled out a question neither Andrea or Kaede could hear. The actress bent down and sought the bright golden eyes.

"Are you afraid of me, Kyoko-san?" she asked in a somber murmur.

Kyoko jolted, but vehemently denied it.

"Are you afraid I'll say no?"

Kyoko squirmed.

"It's because you look so indifferent Kaede. You're discouraging her."

Usually Kaede ignored Andrea's unsought for advice, but one of those rare instances occurred where she actually adhered to it.

"Would you rather send it as a message?" Kaede tried, knowing how she preferred e-mails to conversations herself.

The idea seemed silly and that's what fueled her delayed response, but the light auburn head soon nodded. The Love Me member took the pink cellphone from her pocket while her charge went to fetch her own from her backpack. By the time she returned, Kyoko had already typed her request. She hit send before she could change her mind. Kaede flipped open her magenta phone. She quickly went through the e-mail before an odd smile crossed her face.

"Is that all?"

"…Yes?" Kyoko answered, unable to figure out Kaede's tone.

The tanned actress let out a sigh that sounded almost like a laugh.

'I really need to work on my facial expression if she's this hesitant to ask me such a simple thing…'

"Of course I'll teach you."

"When would you like to start?" Andrea asked, giving both of Kyoko's shoulders a soft pat.

"N-Next week, if it's possible."

Kaede moved Andrea's hand from her temporary manager's shoulders, giving him a stern look.

"I've warned you about that more than once already."

"I apologize. It's the instinct to comfort that comes over me at times."

"Touching people you barely know in this country is not a comfort." She swatted his hands down to prevent him from shrugging again. "Lay off."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry Kyoko-san. I assure you, I mean no harm."

Kyoko nodded, grateful for Kaede's interference. She was sure that the redhead's affectionate gestures were reserved for his best friend only. Now she looked on amazed as Andrea held Kaede's hand, asking her if she was okay. Kaede assented, the bentos in her other hand pressed against her hip.

"We should go eat now."

Kaede agreed. Holding up an index finger in warning to the giggling man, she headed back to the dressing room with her charge. Andrea waved as they walked off. He figured he could explore the area before coming back to take Kaede home. As far as he had seen, there weren't many people out around this time of day. Less staring meant more unabashed time to look around in his book.

* * *

Chapter 8 up next.

Love and Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoko arrived home late, tired but relieved to have gotten her problem solved. She just had to get accustomed to being in close proximity with man. Her whole body tensed just thinking about it. But she had seen Andrea and Kaede interact. Though the tall Spaniard did touch his best friend a lot, it was never inappropriate as far as she had observed. And Kaede appeared comfortable around him.

It was while she plugging in her phone to charge that she noticed a new e-mail and that it was from Ren. She almost screamed.

I think it's safe to say you won't see this until later. You look troubled today. If it's anything I can help with, feel free to ask me ^_^

The number one Love Me member giggled. She couldn't imagine Ren to be one to use emoticons. She hit reply and was about to type out a message until she glanced at the corner of the screen, seeing the time.

'It's rather late though…I'll call him in the morning.'

And having satisfied herself that she was being a respectable junior by her decision, she got ready for bed.

* * *

"The director…was…gonna dismiss you…because you lost weight?"

"The character Natsumi needs to have muscle to her. She fights to survive, not look slim and fit. I finally managed to maintain the physique and you had to insist we dance Latin."

"You lost enough weight in two weeks for him to notice?"

"You know how easily my weight shifts, Andrea. You've seen it yourself?"

"But to threaten to fire you-"

"That's how the entertainment industry is here."

Andrea ran a hand through his long bangs, shaking his head. Why was she even dealing with this kind of world? It was so against her grain.

"I warned you." she continued, "This is why I didn't want to try while filming this movie."

Andrea flinched at the darkened tone and got on his knees, bowing at his waist like Kaede had shown him.

"I'm sorry! But it was only three times!"

She stood up. He followed, but began to hunch as Kaede put her hands on her hips and faced the mirror, refusing to look at him.

"For three days each week, Andrea. And I still have fight training for the movie."

"Ok. Again, I'm really sorry. It's just…"

Andrea gently clasped her hand. Kaede allowed the redhead to turn her, but she still didn't look at his face. She kept her eyes facing forward, analyzing the texture of his gray shirt.

"I haven't danced with you in so long….I just missed it."

Kaede glanced up at him, seeing his sad smile. She raised one thin eyebrow at her best friend. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she squeezed it.

'He's lucky he looks like such a kicked puppy right now…'

Andrea focused on the resigned gaze and his gray eyes shone with a suspenseful excitement Kaede had to resist the urge to squash.

"Only the waltz. Twice a week. No more."

"Yaay! Thank you so much Kaede!"

Andrea grabbed her head and shoulders, squeezing Kaede's nose into his sternum. She patted him on the back once. Andrea continued hugging, a happy blush on his cheeks. A few more seconds passed before Kaede had to give two quick taps on the curve of his arm. He quickly released her.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot you had to breath for a sec there."

Kaede narrowed her sharps eyes at him until they were slits.

"It was a joke!"

* * *

The two friends had gone from sitting to stretching, waiting for Kyoko, when Kaede spoke again.

"Andrea?"

"Hmm?" Andrea answered with a water bottle in his mouth.

"Why are you staying here so long? The truth. Please."

He sighed, putting down the water he was drinking. He smiled, but it dampened and Andrea looked away.

"You could have just gone along with it." he murmured sadly.

"Not a chance."

Andrea breathed out a small laugh.

"What happened?"

The Spaniard slumped forward, wrapping an arm around his knees and putting his other hand in his hair, having half an idea to comb the strands over his eyes.

".…My….Mi….Abuelita….passed away."

Kaede's eyes grew wide.

".…When?" she whispered.

Andrea grimaced.

"Four months before I left."

Andrea quickly combed the hair in his face at the crack in his voice at the last word. He lowered his head more.

"Oh Andrea…" Kaede cooed, still in a whisper. Going over to him, she grabbed his shoulder to pull him into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to drag you down with me. You finally got another leading role and-"

"You should have told me anyway. She was your only family. I would have come to pay my respects."

"I knew you would have. You would have dropped everything and end up losing this opportunity."

"So?"

'I figured she'd say that.' Andrea shook his head, which was bent to rest on her shoulder.

Kaede couldn't see the small smile due to their embrace.

"I refused to let that happen. We're friends. It's not right to burden you."

"We're friends. It's not a burden."

Andrea smiled wider, tearing up.

"Thank you."

"Mm."

They were silent some minutes. Then Andrea took a deep breath and pushed himself off of her, exposing his teeth in a grin when their eyes met.

"I don't know if I should be upset or relieved at your prodding." he quipped, forcing half a chuckle.

He tried to joke because he knew hugging her any longer would make him break down and he really didn't want to be teaching Kyoko how to dance with his eyes swollen and red.

"Be neither."

Andrea laugh for real this time.

"Can we try the waltz again?"

"Sure…" they got up and positioned themselves. "is that why you're so intent on dancing as much as possible?"

"Mm-hm. Something like that…" he replied absently.

Kaede said no more.

* * *

After completing her Love Me duties and having lunch with Kanae, Kyoko was skipping on air as she headed to the dance section of LME. The teen wasn't sure how Kaede managed it, but the actress had somehow gotten permission from President Lory to use one of the dance studios. She wondered how that exchange had gone, as the tanned actress did not look like the type to ask for favors. Kyoko thought she might find out when she arrived, but upon entering the room to find her instructors talking, the courage to find out appeared to stay at the door post.

"Good afternoon, Kyoko-san."

Andrea's greeting caused Kaede to look up as well. Kyoko flinched.

"G-Good afternoon Andrea-san. Good afternoon Inoue-san."

"Did you bring the DVD?"

"Yes, I have it here."

Kyoko handed the flat case to Kaede, who brought her portable DVD player. The trio watched the minute and a half routine. She glanced at the best friends occasionally, but Kyoko couldn't discern their take on the dance; other than Andrea's tapping foot, there was no movement from either of them. The dance over, Andrea exclaimed something in Spanish, startling Kyoko. Kaede slapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you acquainted with the basics of ballroom dancing?"

Kyoko shook her head. She had been so put off by the starting position alone that she really hadn't been paying attention to anything else. Kaede nodded.

'If that's the case, we won't have to waste time with assessment then…'

Leading the younger student to the center floor, Kaede left Andrea to review the video one more time.

"Now, first we need to work on is the starting position. It's different from what I showed you previous."

"Yes."

"That dance is called the foxtrot," Kaede gently grasped Kyoko's hand as she explained, pulling her closer, "and unfortunately the starting position is more intimate than the waltz. You have to be hip to hip with your partner."

And before her words could completely register with Kyoko, Kaede placed a hand at her lower back and pushed until they were pressed into each other. Kyoko blushed hard, not because of their closeness, but the realization she would have to be pressed up like this with a man she didn't know.

"So, you're going to have to get used to this pose." Kaede continued to instruct, adjusting their hands. "Particularly with men."

Kyoko's head shot up at the mention of the opposite gender. One specific man unconsciously came to mind.

"No! I can't!"

Kaede tilted her head. She smiled briefly.

"You won't have to stay in this position for very long. Since your character is inexperienced, the blushing is to be expected." Kaede tilted her student's head up so the Love Me member wouldn't get in the habit of looking down at her feet.

"Left foot first."

Kyoko obeyed.

"Your posture is perfect, but try to loosen up as you move."

They went through the dance slowly. Kaede comments grew few as they finished. When they finally stopped, Kyoko watched her charge as she stood in the middle of the floor, hand at her mouth, the other arm wrapped around her torso as she mumbled to herself.

"Um, Inoue-san?"

"Hm?" Kaede responded slowly, distracted.

"We didn't do the jump in the beginning…." Kyoko ventured to mention.

"Oh." Kaede got closer to her. "I know. I figured we could practice that part separately."

"Oh, ok."

"Unless you prefer if we practice everything together." The actress offered.

"No, it's fine! Whatever you think is best!"

Kaede smiled again, but this time it seemed a bit sad.

"What I think is best doesn't make it right though, you know?" she rejoined, amused.

"I know, but you have more experience."

Kaede huffed a small laugh.

"Fair enough."

Kyoko grabbed Kaede's hand, the taller woman turned her body to face left.

"On three we run. Light brisk steps."

Counting down, they took off.

"And jump!"

Kyoko bent her legs, adjusting them as close as she could remember to the woman in the video. When they stood on the floor once again, it seemed instinctive to continue in some light skipping steps. The two stopped at the same time.

"Good. I think we went to high, but good."

Kaede held unto Kyoko's hand as they strolled back to the middle of the floor, the tanned actress mumbling to herself. The talento couldn't catch any of the words, but from the way the dark blonde head bobbed and her glance over at the direction they had come from, Kaede seemed to have routine memorized now.

The two young women danced until Kyoko remembered the steps. Upon securing that, Kaede took a step back.

"Ok. Ready to dance with a male?" Kaede asked, intrigued to see how quickly Kyoko hunched at the very mention of the opposite gender.

"I-I'm not sure." Kyoko mumbled, unable to bring herself to say yes.

Kaede nodded, grabbed her hand and the two went through the routine again. It wasn't until then that Kyoko saw Andrea sitting by the only table in the room, watching them. She had completely forgotten about him and in the realization that they had an audience, the Love Me member next step landed on Kaede's high heeled foot instead of the floor. Kyoko froze and tried to apologize, but Kaede wouldn't let her student break the hold.

"It's fine. Just keep going." Kaede quickly added in, feeling Kyoko continue to resist.

The dance completed, Kaede announced that they had done enough for one day and that they should arrange another day and time to meet up for the second lesson.

'About three more session and then we can let her try dancing with Andrea.' Kaede calculated, already working on a schedule.

"Inoue-san?"

Kaede looked over to see her student's head bowed. Kyoko looked troubled.

"Yes?"

"If you don't want to teach me anymore, it's fine."

Kaede's thin eyebrow disappeared into her dark blond fringe.

'Don't tell me…'

"Why?" the taller actress asked though she already had an idea.

"I-"

"Kyoko-san." The interruption was firm.

Kyoko's head bowed more.

"Look at me please."

The talento glanced up.

"You will learn to dance. Whether or not there's anyone around."

Kyoko raised her head, gawking at Kaede.

"I'm pretty sure I fractured Andrea's foot in my first two lessons. And don't worry about your hesitance dancing with your co-star. From what I've seen in this business, it's understandable."

"I heard my name." Andrea came over, seeing the two had stopped.

"How many times did I step on your foot during out first lesson?"

"Too many times to count. Still have the occasional limp in my left foot to prove it."

Kyoko almost smiled. Kaede rolled her eyes.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to dance with a male?" she asked.

"Sure. You danced with the guy in the commercial you did recently."

"But that was different!"

"How so?"

"I….well…I imagined he was a prince….from the land of the fairies."

"Land of the fairies? Like in fairytales?"

"Like in _Sleeping Beauty_ and _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_?" Kaede clarified.

"….Yes." Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for laughter.

"Maybe we can use that…"

Kyoko eyes shot open and she looked back up at them.

'They don't find it silly?'

"I think I could pull off Prince Phillip." Andrea smiled with coquettish pleasure, leaning near Kaede's shoulder.

"More like the giant from _Jack and the Beanstalk_."

"How mean! I'm better looking than that."

"That's your main concern."

Kyoko looked between the two bantering friends, something in the exchange confusing her.

"Inoue-san?"

"Hm?"

"Who's Prince Phillip?"

Kaede exchanged a surprise look with Andrea before turning back to her pupil.

"The prince who saves Aurora from the dragon and kisses her to break the spell."

"Aurora?"

"Sleeping Beauty."

"Her name was Aurora?"

"….You've never seen the _Sleeping Beauty_ movie from Disney?"

Kyoko shook her head.

"I've only read fairytale books as a child. Are the movies good?"

"Absolute masterpieces!"

"In your opinion." Kaede side-glanced Andrea with quick smile as he pouted. "How about this? I'll lend you a DVD, you can watch it when you have time. Do you have a favorite?"

Kyoko was about to refuse. Then she remembered how it went when Kaede had sent the paid cab for her.

"Um,…Cinderella."

"You have that one, right Andrea?"

"Mm-hm, I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Good."

"Thank you, Inoue-san….Andrea-san."

"No problem." The best friends answered in unison.

* * *

The no. 1 Love Me member felt like she was making slow progress with the foxtrot. She would still stiffen up while dancing with Andrea. And she only had a week left before filming the 'first lesson' scene again. Kaede's original plan was to wait until Kyoko was comfortable with the idea of dancing with the Spaniard. So it was a surprise to have her cautious student insist on trying to dance with him herself.

"Are you sure?"

Kyoko's nod was hesitant. But despite the reluctance, she wouldn't change her mind. Soon the talento was standing before her second instructor. Andrea bowed with grace before extending a hand to her. Kyoko lightly placed her hand in the larger one. He slowly brought her closer. The flush came to her face gradually as she only came up to Andrea's upper abdomen.

"Can you dance with your legs bent Andrea? It might make the closeness easier for her." Kaede asked, supervising from the table.

"I think so." Andrea bent his long legs before telling Kaede to start the music.

Kaede pressed play. The first dance was hard to watch. Kyoko once again was a lightning struck plank and anytime Andrea would lean down to whisper some assurance in her ear, she would become immovable. The tall red-head found it a bit cute in a somber way.

After the second blundering attempt, Kaede couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop doing that Andrea, you're making it worse."

"That's what I usually do."

"Well that doesn't apply here."

Andrea looked down at his dance partner. He broke the hold, but kept the small pale hands in his.

"Is there anything I can do to make it easier, me being your lead?" he asked with a small despodent smile.

Kyoko's response was a deep crimson color crossing her face. His cheerless smile got wider. He was usually able to calm his partner's fears after one or two sessions. The Spaniard never had the intention of disrespecting them by touching them inappropriately. It grieved him to see this young girl so afraid of him.

"Would you like to go back to dancing with me?"

Eventually the Love Me member nodded, dropping her eyes. She was so frustrated with her own nervousness.

"Let her go Andrea."

The redhead sighed. But the smile was still there as he brought one of her hands to his face and touched it with his lips.

"I hope we can dance together soon."

Kaede pinched his arm.

"Ow!"

"Are you trying to make her never want to go near you again?"

"I was just trying to comfort her! She looks so distressed!"

Kaede shook her head and put her arm around her substitute manager to move her away from him. As they danced, Kaede was trying to find a solution.

'If we can find a guy he's comfortable with….a friend perhaps….?'

And for many reasons, Ren instantly came to mind. But there was no way a famous actor like that would have time for dance lessons. She decided to ask Kyoko after this if there was anyone.

* * *

Kaede like to think she was a brave person. Sure, she couldn't fight off a gang, but she was sure she could handle the dangerous risk of being a young woman out at night. So, the shiver crawling up her spine was unexpected as she leaned away from her temporary manager.

They were at a family restaurant, getting a late dinner. Kaede decided to ask Kyoko if there were any male friends she could practice with after their meal. She was going to reassure her that teaching him the steps would be no problem, as Andrea could show them, when she felt a cold chill and raised her eyes to see a thick darkness settle around the girl across the table. She pressed her back in the seat, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"K-Kyoko-san?" she whispered.

The Love Me member soon began mumbling. Kaede half contemplated slowly slipping away from the demon that seemed to have possessed her temporary manage. Instead, she took the dry end of one of her chopsticks and poked her in the shoulder. Kyoko snapped out of it.

Kaede relaxed her shoulders, though she still regarded the teen with vigilance.

"Kyok-"

"No."

"….Excuse me?"

"I don't….I have no friends that are not girls. There is no one."

'So then, she's not close with Tsuruga-san…?'

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"…Did I ask something I shouldn't have?" Kaede continued to whisper.

Kyoko finally noticed and looked up from her downcast glare to see her charge's tense posture and wide eyes.

"No! I-!" Kyoko stopped, unsure how to continue, "You wouldn't know, so no. It's just…the question made me remember something unpleasant."

"Oh."

'Ex-boyfriend? I shouldn't have asked. From what I've seen so far…'

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." Kaede replied, putting down the chopstick down.

"No, it's alright! It's not your fault!"

A tense silence settled between them, even Kaede could feel the awkwardness. She was sure she had gone and made a mess of things now.

After leaving the restaurant, the two young women bid their silent farewells. Kyoko also refused the cab Kaede offered and the tanned actress, still feeling the awkwardness, did not insist. Kyoko had just found out Kaede had paid for her meal. The taller woman had the total in hand before Kyoko could retort. The Love Me member decided this had to stop. It was taking advantage of her charge's kindness.

* * *

The next day, Kyoko text Kaede to let her know she was going to bike to their meet-up spot. She needed the exercise to clear her head. She also figured the taller woman would bring her roller skates. When she arrived, Kaede looked sad. At least, that's what it looked like to Kyoko. Her sharp eyes were downcast, similar to when Masaru had threatened to fire her if she lost any more weight. Kyoko hunched a bit. Maybe she had been too cold yesterday.

"Good morning Inoue-san."

"Good morning."

Silence passed a few seconds.

"Shall we go?" Kaede strived to ask, gesturing the way they had to travel.

Kyoko only nodded.

* * *

The two actresses went at a strolling pace on the sidewalk. Kyoko glanced at her charge when they reached a stop light, now side by side. When they were a block away from the studio, Kaede stopped.

"Kyoko-san. I would like to….help make our interactions as comfortable as possible." Kaede squinted her eyes at her stumbling beginning, rubbing her arm. "I know I'm not the most….amiable person, but I was hoping we could be friends."

Kyoko stared at her, her eyes twice their size as she finished.

"You want to be friends…?"

Kaede shrugged.

"I guess me buying you dinner yesterday wasn't the best way to show it."

Kyoko's eye dropped to her handle bars.

"I thought you didn't like me."

Kaede confused expression would have been comical if Kyoko wasn't in such disbelief.

"Why would I be helping you practice your dancing for your roles if I didn't like you?"

"I-I thought you were just being polite…" Kyoko replied, her voice small.

"I….Ok, maybe at first, for the waltz I was, but I thought after that….we could get know each other better."

"Is that why you offered to lend me the Cinderella movie?"

"Yeah. That was kinda the idea. Andrea loves Disney movies so I thought I could see if you do as well."

"Oh."

Kyoko risked asking her next question at the chance of Kaede misunderstanding her.

"You don't have many friends, do you Inoue-san?"

Kaede shook her head, unoffended.

"You?"

"No. Only Moko-san and Maria-chan."

The two young women smiled at the odd common factor they shared. Kyoko announced that they should go, only having five minutes before the designated time. Kaede conceded with a nod and with that the two took off.

* * *

'I did invite him….and it would be rude not to at least greet him before I head back…'

Kyoko was glad to see everyone enjoying the Grateful party. Though she was in the kitchen for most if it. She had just come out to greet Moko-san and talk with Maria when she spotted Ren by a table alone, glass in hand. Her first instinct was to rush back to the kitchen. He hadn't seen her. But then the good manners ingrained her wouldn't let her. He was her mentor, all other confusing emotions aside. So taking a deep breath she headed over to him.

"Tsuruga-san."

Ren turned, the thin champagne glass almost at his lips. Yashiro, who was trying to get the glitter and confetti out his hair and suit, upon spotting Kyoko in the distance, said nothing, but was already gone, telling Ren he was heading to the restroom to get cleaned up.

"Good evening Mogami-san." Ren lowered his gaze.

He blinked in surprise to see Kyoko hadn't taken the opportunity to wear an evening gown. Rather, she was dress like a chef, minus the hat, with a bandanna around her neck.

"Thank you for attending. I hope you're enjoying yourself." She tried to keep the conversation light.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Did you get to talk with Maria-chan?"

Ren chuckled at the memory of the small girl curtseying to him instead of her usual enthusiastic hug.

"Yes. You two have done a wonderful job."

Kyoko couldn't help the melting smile. She ducked her head as she tried to reign it in. She was only half-successful.

"It was mostly the presi- I mean 'daddy long legs' doing…"

The two chuckled. Ren glanced at the large clock in the middle of the hall. It was almost midnight. He then saw Kyoko about to bow in farewell. He didn't want her to leave. Not just yet.

"Is Inoue-san here?" the top actor honestly didn't want to mention her name. Not that he disliked her, but witnessing how comfortable Kyoko was around her was still a sore spot with him. But he also knew Kyoko would stay a little longer with that question.

He expected the young woman to brighten or deflate depending on what his co-star's answer had been. Instead the Love Me member was complacent as she shook her head. The smile still remained, but it was diminished now.

"Inoue-san and Andrea-san aren't here. She told me they wouldn't be around this week. But I think she plans to come next year!" she perked up, "I was a little late in inviting her. Actually, the whole Grateful party idea was a little last minute now that I think about it."

She giggled softly. Ren nodded. He took a sip of the champagne in his hand. It kept his hands busy. Busy enough to avoid putting his arms around her. She was already avoiding being alone with him. He didn't need her to flat out erase his existence from her mind.

* * *

Kyoko's hand covered her mouth and nose as Maria hugged her father, tears forming in her eyes. She was delighted Maria got her birthday wish in the end.

The clock finally began to sound. Every guest turned to it, counting down the chimes after it's brief deep melody. As the last the ring vibrated throughout the hall, Kyoko closed her eyes and let out a quiet sigh, satisfied that the party had gone so well. But she opened her eyes to be greeted by a beautiful bright red rose, wrapped in clear shimmering foil and tied with silk pink ribbon.

"Happy Birthday Mogami-san."

The man beside her was slightly bent down, holding the gorgeous gift. Kyoko's golden eyes soon began to sparkle as she turned back to the delicate present. Slowly she clasped the single rose, her hands brushing against Ren's long fingers. A sweet smile spread on her face. She lightly touched a petal, bringing the rose to her nose.

"Thank you so much Tsuruga-san. It's wonderful."

Kyoko glanced up at Ren as she thanked him; he had straightened up after she took the flower. And for a while, she forgot about her dread and unspoken determination not to be alone with him. The pure joy she felt subdued them. She closed her eyes as she held the plant to her chest. And in doing so, missed the vivid tender smile being directed at her. Ren had been a little worried she wouldn't have believed his lie on why he knew December 25th was her birthday. He just hoped his little plan altogether would hold up.

* * *

Kyoko spent the following morning dreamily gazing at her wonderful gifts: the makeup and perfume set from Kanae, the black heels from her landlords, and the rose from Ren. She never dreamed she would receive so many gifts.

If Okami hadn't come up to her room to ask if she had taken the day off, she would have completely forgotten she had to be at Ono Studio for The Night of the Roses filming in less than an hour. Thankfully, after she rushed like mad, she managed to make with one minute to spare.

* * *

When the next week rolled around, Kyoko was still on a fluffy cloud high when she met up with Kaede at LME. The two young women said their usual greetings and Kaede remained silent as she watched the Love Me member, who seemed to have developed the ability to manifest sparkles out of thin air, do a little dance as they walked. The tanned actress was unaware of the pastel colored fairies surrounding the talento, whispering sweet nothings and twinkling chuckles, courtesy of the teen's imagination. She simply waited for her temporary manager to snap out of it.

'That must have been some party…'

Kyoko eventually did come back from fairyland. Kaede stopped her before she could apologize.

"I take it you had a good holiday."

"Mm! What about you!"

Kaede nodded.

Despite her usual answer, something about Kaede's face seemed off to her. The sharp honey brown eyes look dimmer. The actress caught the searching gaze of the golden eyes.

"Hm?'

"Sorry, it's just….is something wrong?"

Kaede shook her head.

"….Andrea left yesterday. Guess I miss him is all." Kaede lied quietly.

Kyoko never thought the quiet reply was an evasion. She placed her small hand on the toned arm. Kaede gave half a smile.

"Does he only visit in December?"

"Depends. He tried to come for Golden Week once, but his work wouldn't give him the time off."

Kaede raised her head to the shining sun, focusing on the rays, bright red through her eyelids. After five seconds she put her head back down and asked Kyoko about the party. And her smile was more complete at Kyoko lighting up and rambling out incoherent exclamations that took some time to understand and much of what else was being said. Still, Kaede was glad to see the no. 1 Love Me member so excited to share. It proved a good distraction from the young woman questioning her any further.

* * *

"….I was worried Maria-chan wouldn't have agreed to the idea, since she told me she didn't want to celebrate her birthday, but I'm so glad she took such a liking to it!"

Kaede hummed out a sound of agreement as Kyoko finished while they put their things away in her dressing room. While getting changed, it occurred to Kaede that she had no idea when Kyoko's birthday was. She decided to find out. After filming, she headed to an internet café and visited the LME's website. Hey eyes widened at the date listed. She covered her eyes.

'Aaaaaand, of course, she's a Christmas baby.'

Kaede couldn't believe she had just missed it. If only she had looked it up earlier.

'Would it be weird to get her a gift even if it's passed? It's only been a few days.'

Kaede debated with herself for a few minutes. Then she reasoned Kyoko wanted to be friends too. Perhaps there was no harm in it. She remembered Kyoko stopping to admire something when they passed by a shop a few days ago. Opening a new tab, she checked the store hours before heading out.

* * *

Chapter 9 up next.

Love and Peace.


End file.
